The Life and Lies of a Senior Gallagher Girl
by BumbleBee51
Summary: What happens after Out of Sight, Out of Time. The girls and Zach kidnap Preston and their adventures finishing senior year. Happens after GG5 so it might contain spoilers! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Winter break had come and gone, but I didn't feel much better. I knew that kidnapping, or _saving_ Preston, as Macy kept reminding me, would be dangerous. I had just returned from Grandpa and Grandma Morgan's farm in Nebraska, and I was the first of my friends to be back from break.

School didn't start for four hole days, and absolutely no one was back on campus. It was only my mother, me, and a few faculty members.

Or so I thought.

As I walked through the doors of my suite I shared with my three best friends, Macey, Liz, and Bex, I saw a figure leaning against the wall. But the Circle of Caven wasn't after me anymore! Instinct took over, and when he reached for me, I tried to flip him over my shoulder but he countered his weight at the exact moment to stop my momentum.

"Again Gallagher girl? Really?" Zach said.

I turned, recognizing the voice.

"What are you doing here, Zach? Why are you back already?" I asked, annoyance filling my voice.

"What you aren't happy to see me?" He said, cockiness filling his voice.

He stepped closer to me, grabbing my waist and slowly leaned in to kiss me softly on the forehead.

I smiled up at him, but he stepped away and took my hand and bag and started walking towards my room. Although I was totally capable of carrying my own bag, it was the thought that counted.

"So how was your vacation?" I asked Zach, to break to silence.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence like on our first couple kinda-dates, but it was a nice silence. I was burning to know what Zach did over vacation though, because I hand't heard from him, and neither had my roommates.

"Oh you know, stuff here and there." He said, dropping my bag on my bed and sitting down on it. He patted the mattress next to him, indicating he wanted me to sit next to him.

I did, but gave him a look that said, your-explanation-leaves-a-lot-to-be-desired-and-its-really-frustrating, but Zach didn't say anything, only leaning in and kissing me slowly.

I let him kiss me for about 3 seconds before I pushed on his chest and scooted back, away from him.

Zach groaned, "Come on Gallagher girl, I missed you."

I gave Zach his signature smirk, and said, "I missed you too, but there is no way you getting away with that lame excuse."

I scooted closer a bit, but leaned up against the wall expectantly.

Zach leaned against the wall next to me and gave in. "I was helping Joe with his rehabilitation and helping him plan what his next move will be."

"Why would he need help planning his next move? And where were you?"

"Its complicated Cammie. The Circle still wants him dead and even though the CIA knows he isn't with them now, they don't trust him enough to send him on missions." Zach said sounding a bit sad.

I could understand why. Zach had been raised in the Circle and had only turned against them when he started at Blackthorn. I could see him drawing parallels with Mr. Solomon and himself.

"Look, Zach, the CIA will trust him in time, they don't know him like we do. They don't know he would do anything for the good guys." I leaned in closer to him and rested my head on his broad shoulder.

We stayed like that for a long time, until Zach turned to me and blurted, "Cam, will you be my girlfriend?"

I froze. I know, Cammie the Chameleon froze. But what was I supposed to do? I mean Zach and I were kinda boyfriend and girlfriend anyway, but unofficially. We first kissed about a year and 4 months ago, and we were on and off for the whole time, and we never saw anyone else but each other. Now Zach goes to The Gallagher Academy full time and we see each other everyday in every class.

"Yes." I whispered.

Zach's face filled with relief for a second, but then he leaned in close and I thought he would kiss me again, but he whispered into my ear, "Thanks, Gallagher Girl." and kissed me.

He kissed me long and deep, working his hands up my shirt and resting my hands on my stomache. I leaned back, lying down on my bed and Zach hovered over me, kissing me deeply. I stroked my hands through his hair, messing it up and kissing him as passionately as I could.

After several minutes we pulled apart, and Zach lay down next to me.

He propped up his head on his elbow and smirked at me. "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself."

"Then maybe you shouldn't control yourself." I said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Your lucky I know you well enough to know you don't mean that." He said, laying back down on the bed.

I curled up next to him and snuggled up to him, laying my head on his bare chest. Yeah, somehow we managed to take off his shirt and pull mine up to my rib cage. I don't know how long we lay like that, but after a while I feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't know how long I slept, but eventually I woke up to Zach's comforting voice.

"Cam! Cammie! Gallagher Girl! Will you wake up already!" Zach said, growing more and more annoyed.

"No, I don't wanna!" I mumbled into his chest.

"Cammie come on. I thought you were dead or something. Dinner is going to start soon and you might want to pull yourself together before we see your mom and Mr. Solomon." He said smirking.

"Only five more minutes?" I asked desperately.

"Cam, I'm hungry!"

"Fine." I said getting up. "Give me a minute to look presentable."

I got up and was about to brush my hair until I saw myself in the mirror. My hair was a disaster and I didn't have time to shower.

I threw my hair in a ponytail and pulled my shirt down over my stomach. I also brushed my teeth for good measure.

When I came back Zach was sitting up in bed pouting.

"I liked you better with your messy bed head hair and only part of your shirt." He smirked, but I knew he was joking.

"Come on. Do you want dinner or not?" I said, throwing him his shirt.

He nodded and put on his shirt. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly sculpted his abs were. Literally, he had an 8 pack.

"Cam?" Zach said, trying to get my attention. "Cam?"

"Yeah?" I said, tearing my focus away from his perfect body.

Zach seemed to notice this and smirked, "Are you done staring at me yet?"

I rolled my eyes and started walking out the door. He caught up to me quickly and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly for a second.

I smiled to myself and squeezed his hand back.

No one was at dinner besides my mom, Professor Buckingham, and Mr. Solomon. I assumed he they thought it was safe for him to be up and around the school since no gossiping students were here yet.

When dinner was over, Zach and I went to the seniors common room and had a spy movie marathon.

The next couple days were in that same mannor. We would watch movies all day in our pjs, yes Zach only wore flannel jp pants to bed, and I wore my 'sexy' pjs that Macey made me buy during our summer after 10th grade. I never found a time to wear them, but I guess they came in handy.

Tomorrow school starts and all the girls are getting here today.

It was only 9 am when I heard the first girls shouting to each other.

I woke up again 2 hours later to someone nudging me.

"Cammie, oh cammie! Wake up! I'm back!" It was Liz's soft voice and she was tugging on my hair.

"Lizzie!" I said hugging her, "How was your vacation?"

"Hey Cam!" she said hugging me back, "It was good! My sister and I spent a lot of time together. She's decided she wants to be a Gallagher Girl but I don't think its a good idea."

"Why not? Would she not make the grades? She's a Sutton so she must be pretty smart."

"She's as smart as I was when I was her age, but I don't want to talk about this now! How was your vacation? Did you see Zach at all?"

"Well I came back a few days ago and Zach and I were the only ones here, so yeah. I saw Zach." I said, looking away from her and blushing.

"Oh Cammie? Spill!" She said, sitting down on the bed next to me. "Spill!"

"Zach asked me to be his girlfriend!" I blurted out. "Officially."

Liz looked confused. "But I thought you were already dating?"

Despite our studying boys for almost three whole years, Liz still can't understand boys very well, and can only understand what they mean when she uses her boy to english translator thats in its 3rd prototype (the first caught on fire and the second crashed unexpectedly).

Lucky for us, Macey came in just in time. She is our boy and fashion expert.

"What did I hear about Zach's official girlfriend?" She asked, coming over and hugging both of us.

"How was your vacation Macey?" I asked, but Liz interrupted me.

"Zach asked Cam to be his official girlfriend, but I thought they were already dating? Why can't I understand boys?" Liz practically yelled the last part, sound extremely frustrated.

Macey and I both started laughing, but when we saw the expression of Liz's face we both shut up fast.

"Thats a good thing, Liz. Boys are so stupid sometimes. But Zach asked you to be his girlfriend?"

I nodded confirmation, and Macey smiled.

"Cam thats awesome. You could use something good happening to you this semester."

I didn't want to think about last semester, finding my dad's grave, having my best friends be mad at me, snipers trying to shoot at me. I didn't want to think about it, but I also didn't want to think about what Macey needed us to do.

Kidnap Preston Winters.

Macey could see my mind was drifting so she said, "Come on Cammie, lets go get you some breakfast, you must be hungry."

I took a quick shower, threw on my uniform, dried my hair and brushed my teeth. I thought I was ready to go until Macey scrunched up her nose at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Are you really going without any make up on?" she asked, concerned. "To go have breakfast with your incredibly hot new boyfriend?"

I only rolled my eyes. "I've been hanging out with only him for the past four days in only my pjs."

Macey looked horrified.

"Only your pjs? Wait are they the sexy victoria's secret ones?" She asked sounding a bit happier.

I nodded while I let her put eyeliner and mascara on me.

"Hold still!" she scolded.

"Well I'm glad you finally ripped the tags off of them." Liz said as she put her uniform on.

I was all ready to go eat breakfast but Liz and Macey were no where near ready.

I really didn't want to leave them, but I was starving. Liz seemed to notice this.

"Go on ahead, Cam." Liz said. "We'll catch up to you."

"Ok, I'll meet you guys down there."

I was glad they were able to trust me again, since last semester they hand't let me go anywhere on my own because they thought I would run away again.

I was at the entrance to the dining hall when I saw Zach waiting for me.

"Hey Gallagher Girl. I see Macey's back."

"How did you know that? Did you see her when she got here?" I asked, extremely confused.

He smirked before saying, "No, its just your wearing makeup. You would never do that without Macey forcing it on you."

I touched my face self consciously.

"Don't worry. You look gorgeous, as usual."

I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better, but I didn't want to be one of those girls that said they were ugly because they were fishing for compliments. I knew Zach meant it, but I also knew that I was a pavement artist and people didn't really notice me.

Zach held my hand as we walked into the dining hall where several girls had already started eating. Once we sat down, Liz, Macey and Bex all burst into the room.

"Cammie! Cammie!" Bex yelled, running into me and hugging me tightly. "I missed you Cam. How was your break?" she asked, sitting down next to me and pilling her plate with bacon and pancakes.

"I'm good. My break was pretty boring, but I guess that was a good change from the rest of last year."

Zach turned and playfully nudged me. "The whole break?" He whispered to me.

"Well, not the whole break." I said nudging him back.

Unfortunately Tina Walters noticed this and said, "Well Cammie! How was your break?"

"It was good Tina, thanks for asking."

Once we were back in our suite, Macey got down to work. "Look, guys I know we said we would wait to help Preston until after the break, but now the break is over. Cam is feeling better and we need to get down to work. Everyday Preston spends with his father, _one of the leaders of the Circle of Caven_, the more danger he is in from Zach's mom."

We all knew she was right, of course. But that fact didn't make it any easier.

"Ok," I said, breaking the silence after several minutes. "Where do we start?"

**Please Rate and Review! I know this chap was kinda boring but I promise the next one will be awesome if I get a lot of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Crap. The room was a mess. It was just like when Macey, Liz and Bex were convinced we would be going to Rome. We managed to make huge chart with flash cards with labels.

Each of our names were on flash cards that connected us to out different strengths.

For example, Macey's connected hers to JET and FRIEND OF SUBJECT.

"No matter how many times we go through this it doesn't work. We need a new strategy. A full out attack on the embassy would be suicidal, sneaking in would be almost impossible, and we don't know how they would react if we walked right in undercover." I said, sounding dejected.

"I think the last option has the most potential." Macey said, not wanting to give up on her kind-of boyfriend.

"Yeah but we don't know how they would react if we just walked right in. And we don't have a way to get Preston out with just you going in." Zach said, pointing out the obvious.

That was another plan Macey had suggested. She could walk right into the embassy because she was kinda dating the Ambassador's son, and then could convince him to leave with her. I thought there was some potential in it, but Macey going in without backup would not be a good idea.

I had learned the hard way over the summer that going on a mission without backup could have serious consequences, like being tortured by the Circle.

So we need either a fresh perspective or more people to help with this kidnapping.

Bex practically read my mind.

"We need backup." Bex stated, obviously hoping we could tell my mom, Mr. Solomon and aunt Abby what we were planning.

"Your right but the adults would _never_ let us go. Not if it put any of us in danger. And they would never approve of kidnapping an Ambassador's son not matter how evil his daddy is. They would just want the CIA to handle it. You know that Bex." Liz said, sounding annoyed with herself.

Liz was smart. She wanted to know how to kidnap Preston, not get into trouble for doing it, and do it soon. She was also a pretty impatient person.

"But who else can we call that wouldn't bust us?" Macey asked, sounding tired and sad.

We were all quiet, but I knew who we could and should call. They would help us and not blink an eye at how terrible this seemed. Zach seemed to realize this too.

"Cam, no. We can't call them. We don't know who we can trust there." Zach said quietly to me.

"They're your friends Zach. And for a while they were ours."

We were obviously not as quiet as we thought because Liz said, "Who are you two talking about? Who is Zach friends with? Someone from the Circle? Or the CIA? Because there are moles in the CIA."

Liz kept blabbering on until I interrupted her.

"No Liz. We mean getting the Blackthorn boys to help."

**Please rate and review! I'll update faster if you guys please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To say there was a mix of reactions to my last words was an understatement.

"Ohh! Jonas can help me break into the embassies security feeds! I mean I can do it alone, of course, but we could get it done in half the time if he helps!" Liz exclaimed, growing louder and more excited.

"And Grant! I haven't sparred with him in ages!" Bex said, sounding dreamy.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Macey said, sounding totally pissed at herself.

"Its okay, Macey. Your just to personally involved in this mission to see clearly." I said, trying to make her feel better.

Zach was still shaking his head.

"I don't like it. The circle recruits at Blackthorn. They recruited Joe when he was 16. I haven't seen my old friends for almost a year and a half. We don't know what happened since then. Look guys," he said, turning to all of us. "We just don't know."

"Zach, it can't be that bad! We know the circle _does_ recruit there, but if they get all of their agents there then the CIA would shut Blackthorn down. What are the chances Grant and Jonas were turned too?" Liz said, sounding not at all sure of herself.

"Besides," Bex said, sounding very logical, "They were, and are, your best friends. They did offer to help find Cammie over the summer." She said, turning to Zach. "Why would they do that if they genuinely didn't care about us?"

"They wouldn't!" Liz said, sounding much happier.

It was an obvious answer, but Liz didn't like rhetorical questions and insisted that every questioned must be answered to the best of her abilities.

"So," Macey said, turning back to our chart. "So why don't we try this."

She rearranged a few thing on the chart.

"Preston's father," Bex started before Macey interrupted her.

"The one who ran for president with my dad as his V.P., is now the Italian ambassador for the US."

"Right." Bex said nodding, waiting for Macey to continue.

"That means he would have a lot of security. Preston said they swept for bugs daily, and didn't allow them in their living area. So bugging the place is out."

"Unless I can get into an air shaft." I said.

"Unless Cam can somehow get into an air shaft." Macey said nodding. "And Preston's dad knows how we are trained. He knows what the Gallagher Academy trains us for, and if all us girls just show up, it might look suspicious."

"But he doesn't know about Blackthorn and its boys. No one does. You girls couldn't even find it when you swept all the data bases. Preston's dad doesn't know about it." Zach said, sounding resigned to the fact that we were going to get the Blackthorn boys involved.

"Exactly." Bex said, and I could here a mischievous glint in her voice. "What if we just walk in and play ignorance. We all go in and say we are," She paused, thinking. "On spring break. We claim we are on spring break with our friends from a different school, one we meet while we had an exchange with their school. The closer we stick to the truth, the easier it is to lie." Bex said, quoting Mr. Solomon.

"I like it." Macey said, warming up to the idea. "Once we are there, we say we missed our train and we were stuck in Rome for a few extra days, so we thought we could stop in to see Preston."

"When in reality we are on a mission to kidnap him!" Liz whisper yelled.

I nodded.

"Once were in, I can get access to an air shaft and plant a concealed bug, so we know whats going on there after we leave." I said, liking the idea too.

"You guys are forgetting that getting Preston out will be harder than it sounds. He is the son of a former presidential candidate and now Italian Ambassador. Even if we persuade him to leave the embassy, they would have at least 6 guards on him. And thats just outside the embassy." Zach said, sounding pessimistic.

"But thats were Grant and I would come in. We could take care of the guards, Liz and Jonas can hack all the video cameras in several blocks radius and Macey, Cam and Zach could talk him into coming with us, or physically take him, if it comes to that." Bex said, ending the plan quite nicely.

"Its not bad." Zach admitted. "The only problem is getting the guys here, hiding them, and waiting until spring break."

"Yeah, well. We've done harder." Bex said sounding very mysterious.

"Have another problem. We don't have a spring break at The Gallagher Academy." Liz said, sounding crestfallen.

"Then we'll just have to break our way out of here." A very determined Macey said.

Bex, Liz, and I nodded, knowing the mission was too important to not follow through with it.

"And where would we keep them?" Zach said. "We can't just hide them in my room for 2 months, but they do need to be here so they can help us plan it."

"What if we told a little white lie?" Bex asked us all, her voice full of mischief. "Once we get the boys to agree to help, what if we told you mom that the Circle tried to recruit them and they weren't safe at Blackthorn. So they need to come here to stay safe and they heard we were helping Zach. That way they could be here, completely known to all, but wouldn't get in trouble for it."

Everyone nodded but me.

"I'm not lying to my mom again!" I said, desperation filling my voice.

I know I probably chose the wrong profession, but I really don't like lying, and I had enough during the previous summer.

"Cammie, please? Preston needs us and it would only be a small lie." Macey said, trying to persuade me.

I only nodded in response, and looked down at my hands. Zach could sense how uncomfortable I was with this part of the plan, and he started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

All my friends shared smiles, clearly happy for me and Zach.

"Okay." I said. "How do we get the boys here?"

Thats when Macey pointed at herself and said, "Jet."

**Again, please please please review! And check out my other story, The Gallagher Girls Go to Blackthorn! I try and update fast but school is starting again so it might be slower! Again, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Okay, I though to myself. Time to put operation Save Preston into action.

The first step was to get a hold of the boys and find out if they were willing to help.

Then we would have to fly to Blackthorn without being detected and pick up the boys, and get back to The Gallagher Academy. Then we would have to convince my mom and all the other faculty members to let them stay for the rest of the year.

It sounds a lot easier than it will be, and we all knew it.

As the rest of you week went on, we were waiting while we thought of how best to get to Blackthorn. The only thing I could think of was that all of us going missing from Gallagher was going to look suspicious to anyone, especially the retired spy teachers.

"Guys," I said as we walked to Cove ops, "We can't all go. It would be to suspicious."

"Exactly." Zach said. "Which is why I should be the only on going. I know the school best, and it wouldn't look as suspicious if only one of us was gone."

"No. You need back up." Bex said, not trying to be stubborn, but she and Zach had become good friends while I was away and she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Yeah, Zach you can't go alone." Liz said sweetly.

"Cam. You go with him." Macey practically ordered me. "It wouldn't look suspicious if only you and Zach were gone. They would think your off together doing," she paused, and carefully chose her words. "Couple stuff."

I groaned but ken she was right. It would be best if Zach and I went. We needed my other roommates to stay her and keep our cover.

"Fine," I said, even though I didn't like what she was implying. "We should leave Friday after dinner. That way no one expects to see us until Sunday night when I have dinner with my mom. You guys can say I was feeling sick on Saturday night and Zach came to watch movies with me."

They all nodded. It was a believable cover.

"So tomorrow night, lets say 8 o'clock?" Zach said.

"Yeah, but pack your bags tonight and stash them in the passageway. That way is anyone see's you leaving, they would only think you two are sneaking of for, ehem," Bex said, smirking, "Couple time, as Macey put it."

Liz giggled, and I was actually surprised she understood what they were implying. She was so innocent, still saying, 'Oppsy Daisy!' whenever she broke something. Which was frequently.

By the time it was Friday night, my nerves where on high alert. Of course I had broken out of school before. There was that semester when I was dating Josh, but I was only gone for a few hours, so no one noticed me. And then last summer when I broke out of school, I didn't need to be stealthy because I knew by the time they found out I was gone, I wouldn't be coming back for a while.

This time was different. We were sneaking out for a whole weekend. And we couldn't get caught.

This was going to get interesting.

"Ready?" I whispered in Zach's, making it look like we were flirting to the many watching girls around us.

Zach nodded and chuckled. "Lets go."

We left the dinning hall, hand in hand, and walked around the mansion. To anyone else we would have looked like a couple out for a stroll, but we were actually waiting until the corridor with my favorite secret passageway was empty.

Once it was, I quickly pulled the tapestry aside, turned the small sword in the wall and stepped into the passageway with Zach following close behind me.

Our duffle bags were at our feet, but we needed to change out of our uniforms and leave them here.

"Turn around." I ordered Zach, who ha already taken his shirt of and was slipping on a tight black one.

Even though he was my official boyfriend, I still had boundaries.

Zach rolled his eyes and did as I said while putting on black khakis. I turned around too, and quickly pulled on my black leggings, black tight tshirt, and combat boots with modified soles, so I could run easily in them.

"You can quit starring at the wall now." I said smirking, as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

All of a sudden, Zach was behind me holding my hips against his body.

"Ready?" I asked him, trying to ignore my heart that was about to leap out of its chest.

"Not quite." Zach said, turning me around.

He kissed me deeply, but quickly. It only lasted 11 seconds, but it was enough.

Zach smirked. "Now I am."

The plan was to meet the jet at the local airport, which meant we would have to get to Liz's car, which she left just outside of Roseville.

We ran for 2 miles until we found the car. Macey and Liz had parked it in an abandoned gas station, but it didn't look out of place.

We checked the roads, to make sure we weren't being followed. We weren't, so we ran to the car and I hoped in the passenger side, allowing Zach to hot wire the car and drive.

The ride to the airport took exactly 50 minutes and 12 seconds. We passed the time playing a modified version of 20 questions.

One of us would ask a question and the other would have to answer it as honestly as possible.

"Okay, my turn." I said, turning and smiling at him. "If you had to go back in time and change one thing, if you HAD to, even if you had, 'no regrets' what would it be?"

"Is it something I did that I could change or anything at ever happened to me?" he asked, seriously.

"Anything."

"I would change… My mother. Not the woman, but who she worked for and how she became the woman she is now."

I nodded.

"But then again," he said, smirking at me. "If she wasn't evil I probably would never have gone to Blackthorn, done the exchange, and meet you. So, I wouldn't really change anything if it meant not having you."

I smiled at him, knowing he meant it. And I loved that I was that important to him.

I was still smiling like a fool when he said, "Next question. What kind of things really, genuinely, make you laugh?"

I had to think about that one for a while.

"When I'm in a good mood, no one is after me and I'm with the people I love, then I laugh a lot. Like in our 8th grade year when Liz knocked down three rows of books in the library. I couldn't stop laughing for days."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the memory.

"But I thought the bookshelves where bolted into the floor?"

"Liz is the reason for that."

Zach started laughing with me.

"Okay, my turn. Whats your favorite place in the entire world?" I asked him, as soon as we could talk again.

"Anywhere I'm with you." Zach said instantly, like he hadn't meant for it to slip out.

I giggled softly. I know. Me. Cameron Morgan. The Chameleon. Giggling. But I couldn't help it. The line was so perfectly corny.

"How about you?" Zach said, starring straight at the road and smirking.

"Well I was going to say Rome, but I think you answer kinda puts mine to shame." I said, giggling more.

"We'll go there together. Someday, when this mess is all over. When we don't have any responsibilities and we don't have to constantly look over our shoulders, we'll go to Rome." Zach said, his voice turning serious.

"I'd like that." I said, my voice quiet. "Do you promise?"

"I'd promise you anything, Gallagher Girl."

We drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, Zach holding my hand in between our seats.

By the time we got to the airport, the private jet was there, and we boarded it quickly.

The flight only took 3 hours and 47 minutes, but by the time we landed in Maine, I was exhausted.

"We need to find a place to sleep." I told Zach, as we stepped off the plane.

Zach nodded, clearly trying not to show how tired he was.

We managed to find a taxi at the airport, and told him to drive to the nearest hotel.

"What are you two doing here at this hour in the morning?" the taxi driver asked, sounding curious.

"We just eloped." Zach said, lying smoothly. "We wanted to go somewhere secluded for our honeymoon."

"Well congratulations! You two look young though!" he said.

"We graduated last year and didn't want to wait." I said in a way that ended the conversation.

When we got to the hotel, Zach repeated our cover to the check in lady and handed her Macey's credit card.

"I have the perfect room for you two love birds!" she said, sounding way to chipper and awake for 2 am.

She handed us the room key and we made our way up to the room. I opened the door, wanting nothing more than to collapse on the bed and sleep.

That was until I opened the door to the honeymoon suite, that was now ours for the night.

"Did you know about this?" I accused Zach as I walked into the room, surveying the hot tub in the middle of the room and going through the double doors to the bedroom. It had a kind bed covered in rose petals.

"Nope." Zach said, popping the 'p' and smirking.

To tired to object I threw my duffle on the ground and started looking threw it to for the sexy pjs Macey packed for me. I didn't even bother telling Zach to turn around while I changed. I was to tired.

Zach started changing too, and we both climbed in bed together. All of a sudden I wasn't as tired as I was before. Zach was laying down in the bed behind me and snuggling up close. I flipped onto my back.

"Whats up Gallagher girl? What are you thinking?"

I didn't answer him, I just flipped onto my other side and kissed him.

He kissed me back hard, and rubbed his hand up and down my thigh. I flipped him onto his back and lay down on his abs, bracing my weight on my elbows, kissing him back until he moved to my neck, and I groaned. I pulled away and rolled off him.

"Night Zach." I said, pecking his lips softly.

"Night Gallagher Girl." He said smiling.

I turned away from Zach onto my left side, and Zach cuddled up next to me, leaving no space between us.

I drifted of in complete bliss.

**Please please Review! I love hearing what you all have to say about where the story is going!**

**And please check out my other story: The Gallagher Girls Go To Blackthorn**

**!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I'm going to say is I'm a little disapointed! I mean I keep getting emails telling me how many people are subscribing to my story but only 20 reviews! Come on Guys! I work ready hard of this! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

By the time I woke up, Zach had already laid out my clothes for me and was already changed.

"Morning sleepy head." He said while kissing my forehead.

My internal clock said it was 10 o'clock.

I groaned. I hated waking up, but we were on a mission and we had to get going.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked Zach.

"Yep whenever you are."

"Alright I just need to shower quickly then I'll get ready. 6 minutes tops." I said, already sitting up.

Zach leaned closer.

"Want me to join you in there?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't push your luck, Goode." I said, while lightly shoving his chest back.

As soon as I was out of the shower, I changed into the same black outfit as yesterday and threw my already dry hair into a ponytail.

We got outside and threw out duffle bags into the bushes. We couldn't carry them with us, and we only had our jps in them, so it wasn't a big loss.

"Damn." Zach said smirking. "I liked those pjs."

I rolled my eyes in response.

"Blackthorn is about 10 miles into the woods," he said pointing. "That way, but if we go over the water fall like last time, its only 6."

"Well, the waterfall is less sane but probably a lot less security threats."

"Thats what I was thinking."

"Have you given any thought to how we would get in and get the boys out undetected?" I asked while we ran.

"A little. After I left, I told Grant and Jonas that if I ever needed to contact them I would leave a note for them inside the east side wall of the building. Theres a little compartment there that only we know about and they were supposed to check it everyday."

I nodded. It was simple. Get in undetected, leave a note, get out. The boys would find the note and sneak out as well and meet us. Then we would have to talk them into coming with us.

By the time we got to the falls, we wrote a quick note on some real paper, not evapopaper, just in case it got wet when we went over the falls.

The note said:

Grant and Jonas,

We need your help. We will be waiting at the top of the falls until Saturday night, so please meet us there. Pack a bag of anything you would need. Come alone.

-Z & C

I gave it to Zach who shoved it into his pocked.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

We hopped into the small raft boat and set off down the river and the water fall.

I had forgotten how much water you get in your lungs after going over a water fall, and like last time, I was chocking and spiting up water.

"Ready?" I asked Zach, my voice a bit hoarse.

According to Zach, we would have approximately 6 minutes and 32 seconds to get to the compartment, put the note in it and get out. If we stayed longer, either boys would run by doing drills or guards would walk past patrolling the grounds.

As soon as the last round of boys ran by our hiding place, we sprinted out of the bushes and to the compartment. It wasn't anything special, really, but I could see why only Grant, Jonas and Zach knew about it. It would be really hard to spot unless you were standing right in front of it.

Zach pried it open with his fingers and shoved the note in. I stood guard, using all my senses to see, hear or smell anyone creeping up on us. No one did and as soon as Zach shut it tightly, we sprinted back to the trees.

"Now we wait." I said, as we started making our way back to the falls.

We rested there for a while, not really talking or doing much. After we rested, we climbed the cliff that the falls went over, care to avoid the water.

"Now we wait." Zach repeated.

It turns out waiting was pretty boring, especially since I was so hungry. It was about dinner time and we hadn't even eaten lunch.

While we waited for Grant and Jonas, we talked. I know I wasn't a big fan of small talk, but we were actually getting to know each other. We talked about my childhood, my dad, when I first found out my parents were spies, and everything in between.

Finally it got dark out.

"They'll probably check around this time when everyone is at dinner, and they can sneak away unnoticed." Zach said.

I nodded and we got back to talking.

1 hour, 42 minutes and 37 seconds later, we heard a rustling in the bushes.

We figured it was Grant and Jonas, but we got us silently to check.

We heard a muffled, "Come on Jonas. Hurry up! Your slowing me down and what if Zach and Cammie already left?"

We stepped back from the bushes just as Grant was stepping out.

"Don't worry." Zach said. "We didn't."

"Hey guys!" Grant said, hugging Zach then me.

Despite the fact that Grant went to a school for assassins and he flirted with every girl he could talk to, he was still a nice guy.

"Whats up?" Grant asked.

"Maybe we should wait until Jonas makes his way here." Zach said.

"Don't worry," Jonas said, popping out of the bushes. "I'm here."

"Hey Jonas." I said, hugging him too.

"So whats up?" Grant asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"We need your help on a mission this spring." Zach started.

"Sweet! Are the other girls coming?" Grant asked, interrupting him.

"Yeah, but we need you guys to come back to the Gallagher Academy for the rest of the year to we can start forming a plan and practicing." I said.

Grant and Jonas's smiles grew even wider.

"You mean we get to go on a secret mission, break out of school and still go to spy school." Grant paused, "With girls?"

Zach and I both nodded.

"I'm in." Grant and Jonas said at the same time.

"Awesome. The only issue is that you guys have to lie to my mom as to why you need to stay at Gallagher. They don't exactly know what we're planning to do." I said, while smiling at their enthusiasm.

Jonas looked a bit uneasy, but Grant only shrugged. "Its kinda what we're trained to do."

"Okay then. Macey's private jet is waiting at the closest airport, which is 12.3 miles from here." Zach said.

"We're going to have to walk it." I said, and they both shrugged again.

I mean, think about it. 12.3 miles might be long for some people, but we're spies in training, so our endurance is pretty good.

As we were walking, Grant and Zach were catching up on each others lives, and Jonas and I were talking.

"So how has Liz been?" Jonas asked me, but then seemed to think better of it and quickly added, "And Bex and Macey, too, of course."

Zach and I were holding hands and I could see him smirk at Jonas's question. Jonas and Liz were so similar it was scary. I used to wonder if they were both created in the CIA science lab, two clones but different genders. But I know they haven't gotten to that phase of cloning yet, so they must just be super similar.

It as obvious Jonas was completely in love with Liz.

I tried to hide my grin when I said, "They're good. Bex and Liz are really excited to have you guys come back to the Gallagher Academy. They missed you a lot."

Jonas turned red, but not from exertion.

By the time we got to the private jet, it was 3 am. We boarded the plain and quickly took off, headed back to Roseville and the Gallagher Academy, with the Blackthorn boys in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Come on," I told the boys as we snuck back into school.

"I forgot how much security this place has." Grant said, scanning the grounds.

"The camera's have blind spots if you know where to hide. And the passageway entrance in right over there." I said, pointing to the far left side of the mansion.

We walked through the woods and sprinted to the building.

Technically, Zach and I weren't doing anything wrong anymore, we were aloud to be there, even if it was 7 o'clock on a Sunday morning.

But we had to make sure the boys got in okay, so we sprinted with them to the passageway and slipped inside.

The boys were all smirking. Hmm, so it wasn't just Zach. It turns out a lot of Blackthorn boys are cocky.

"We haven't made it all the way. Come on," I said, pulled Zach's hand into the tunnel that lead towards my room. "The girls will want to know if we got back alright."

When we got to my room, unnoticed luckily, I opened the door slowing, in case any of them were still sleeping.

I should have known better.

I shoved the boys in the room quickly just as Bex, Liz and Macey attacked them in hugs.

"Shhh!" I said, trying to quiet them down. "Guys! They can't be caught here yet!"

"We need to fill them in on the mission." Macey said, the only girl besides me who kept her composure.

Bex was already trying to challenge Grant to a wrestling competition and Liz was filling Jonas in on her new science project.

They both shut up quickly, remembering why we had brought them here.

"Well Cam and Zach already filled us in a bit on the plane." Grant said. "So we're kidnapping an ambassador's son? That shouldn't be to hard."

"Yeah, except a splinter group in the Circle of Caven is after his father, who is one of the leaders on the real Circle of Caven. That means we have to get Preston out fast, and keep him safe. The CIA will deal with the splinter group and his father, but we need to keep him safe." Macey said.

"So the plan is now to go undercover as Gallagher Girls." Bex said mischievously.

Jonas and Grant looked a little lost so I explained further.

"Ambassador Winters, Preston's dad, already knows we're Gallagher Girls and that we're spies in training. That means if he see's us he'll assume somethings up. So you guys," I said, gesturing to Zach, Jonas, and Grant, "Are going to come with us and pretend to be traveling through Europe with us, so we say we thought we would make a detour and visit Preston while we're on spring vacation."

"Then we're going to persuade Preston to come with us and come back here. The only issue might be keeping our cover and the party." Bex said finishing.

"What party?" I asked.

"Oh we forgot to tell you, Cammie! When you guys were gone we did some research as to what will be happening at the embassy during the week we can leave. And there's going to be an embassy party! Can you think of a better place to disappear? No one will miss Preston when they are all drunk!" Liz said, sounding really happy.

"So why is the party an issue?" Grant said, sounding distracted as he looked Bex up and down.

"Well…" Liz said, training off.

"I hate getting all dressed up!" I said, interrupting her.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. You'll look gorgeous and have fun." Zach whispered in my ear.

"Fine." I grumbled.

We spent the rest of the day hauled up in our room flirting and planning.

Finally my stomache started growling and I realized I would be late for my mom if I didn't leave soon.

"Ready?" I asked Grant, Zach and Jonas.

They all agreed and Zach grabbed my hand as we walked towards my mothers office.

"Come on in kiddo!" Mom shouted to me as we entered the hall of history.

I walked in and my mom swiveled around to face me. Thats when she saw the boys.

"Grant? Jonas? What are you doing here?" Her face turned from shock to anger fast.

"We need your help." Grant said, sounding shook up.

"Its about the Circle of Caven." Jonas added.

This got my mom's attention. She picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Joe. My office. Now. Bring Abby."

We waited in silence for 2 minutes and 53 seconds, until Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby walked into the room.

"Now what is this about the Circle, and what do you and Cammie know about this?" My mom asked Grant and Jonas, before turning to Zach and me.

Grant took over. He was, after all a better actor than Jonas would ever be. Jonas was destined for a lab, and Grant was destined for field work.

"About a month ago, Dr. Steve came back to Blackthorn. He told us that Cammie was dead and that the Circle of Caven would soon have new leaders. He said that is we valued our lives we would join him and his group. He said if we were still at the school in one month, than we would be either recruited or killed."

"Did he come back?" Mr. Solomon asked, sounding serious.

"No, but we knew we couldn't stay. He didn't talk to or threaten anyone else. He knew we were closest to Zach and Cammie." Jonas added, sounding pretty convincing.

"Ok, you boys can stay here for now. At least until we can get a hold of the Gallagher Academy trustees." My mom said.

"Please headmistress, we really need somewhere to stay. This is the only place Dr. Steve can't hurt us." Grant pleaded.

My mother only nodded.

"Cam do you mind if we hold off on dinner tonight? We," She said gesturing herself, Mr. Solomon and aunt Abby. "Need to make some calls."

I nodded, and we all left her office and headed towards the dining hall.

We paused outside the doors to the dining hall.

"We did it!" Jonas said, sound amazed.

"Come on. I wanna see Bex." Grant said, pushing the big doors open.

Zach and I just smirked at Grant's eagerness. It was clear he completely adored Bex. I mean, the first time he was here he flirted with every girl who would give him the time of day, but I think he actually developed feelings for Bex. I mean he called her the British Bombshell, for crying out loud.

We followed Jonas and Grant into the loud room that was slowly growing quieter. The girls were starting to realize that there were two extra boys.

We headed over to ow usual spots, and Grant slid in besides Bex and she flipped her hair. I could see Macey had done her makeup, and Bex looked drop dead gorgeous.

Jonas sat next to Liz, and I sat beside Zach, across from Macey.

"I see it worked?" Macey asked quietly.

I nodded confirmation.

Just then Mr. Solomon enter the dining hall and made a quick announcement.

"Headmistress Morgan is tied up with an important phone call, but she asked me to tell you this. We will be welcoming two new boys to the Gallagher Academy, Grant and Jonas. They will be finishing their senior year with us, but the reasons are classified, so don't bother trying to figure it out." He glances at Tina Walters, and I could see her visibly deflate while she stared longingly at Grant.

We finished out meal quickly after that and headed back to our room for an early night. After all I had been on a mission for the past few days and my sleep patterns were being seriously disrupted.

The other girls decided to come back to the room with me, so Zach lead his friends in the other direction, towards his room, that they would all be staying in.

The next couple weeks passed in a blur. I flirted, did my homework with and hooked up with Zach frequently. Liz and Jonas hadn't done much, whenever one of them would flirt with the other, they would both turn bright red and look away.

Bex was a different story. She and Grant were officially an item after only two weeks of him being at the Gallagher Academy. She was almost as bad as me and Zach, constantly sneaking off with him to do 'couple stuff' as she put it. But she also put Liz at ease, telling her they hadn't even gone to second base yet.

Our mission was approaching quickly, and Macey had begun packing our clothes. She packed us each our weapons, black clothes, regular clothes and, unfortunately, ball gowns. I only saw the one she put in my bag for a second, but the part I saw was gold and sparkly.

"Okay." Macey said. "Lets go over the plan again."

It was three days before we were set to sneak out and we were sitting in the boys room, hanging out.

Bex rolled her eyes, but said, "Phase one. Talk our way into the embassy, saying we wanted to visit Preston while we were on spring break."

"Phase two. Get invited to the ball." Zach said.

"Phase three. Set the video camera's on a loop so that no one see's if there is a fight." Liz added.

"Phase four. Take out the guards." Grant said, sounding a bit to excited. I swear, he and Bex are so similar.

"Phase five. Convince Preston to leave with us, or physically take him." I added.

"Phase six. Get back to Gallagher and hope we don't killed by Mr. Solomon, Headmistress Morgan, and everyone here." Jonas said.

"Good." Macey said, satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I forgot to put this before, but..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls, (unfortunately!) the wonderful and amazing Ally Carter does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

We did it. We actually got out. I mean, I knew it wasn't anything different than when I used to sneak out to see Josh, or when Zach and I snuck out to get Grant and Jonas, but now we were are a large group. There were us four Gallagher girls and 3 former Blackthorn boys.

But we managed it. We would go into the passageway two at a time, first Macey, then Zach and me, Bex and Grant, and Liz and Jonas. Then we ran to Liz's car and drove to the airport. No one spoke, it was after all, our first real mission that we could get hurt. I mean, the missions assigned by Mr. Solomon were real, but tailing Mr. Smith through a town fair wasn't putting us in danger.

So the car ride was silent, and so we the plane ride. Zach and I snuggled up on the couch, but we didn't say anything, and we soon fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, Zach was shaking my shoulders slightly.

"Cammie, we're here."

"Good luck. She won't get up til she's ready." I heard Bex chuckle off to the side.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Cammie! Gallagher Girl, we're in Rome!" Zach said, nudging me a little harder.

"Fine," I said, getting up.

Everyone else had gotten off the plane and the pilot was handing them their bags.

Zach and I trailed them off the plane and he took both our bags.

"Now to the embassy." Macey said, sounding excited.

Macey had used her credit cards to rent us a van, and Grant drove. He and Bex sat in the front, Macey, Jonas and Liz sat in the middle and Zach and I snuggled in the back.

By the time we got to the embassy it was 9 o'clock at night, but it only felt like 3 in the afternoon.

We walked down the same streets as last semester, and I inhaled the scent of Rome.

I was so glad to be back with Zach and my best friends, even if it was for a mission to kidnap the ambassador's son.

We walked down the ally to the entrance to the embassy and typed in the pass code.

I had warned Preston to change it more often, but I guess he didn't take my advice. We walked in, but the when we got to the next door, we had to ask the video camera's to let us in.

"Hey, we're friend's of Preston!" I said to camera.

Everyone wave and grinned like they couldn't wait to see an old friend.

2 minutes and 14 seconds later, a guard opened the door and Preston was on the other side.

"Cammie? Macey? Bex? Zach? What are you guys doing here?" He looked confused, but Macey ran over and hugged him.

"We're on spring vacation and thought we'ed stop by! We still have another week till we have to be back at school and thought, since we're already in Europe, we'ed come and visit you, instead of go back to school." She said, into his shoulder.

Preston just grinned like a fool.

"Of course you and your friends are welcome to stay here!" He said, sounding excited to have her so close.

She stepped back and grinned.

Zach squeezed my hand, and Grant stepped forward.

"Thanks, Preston. I'm Grant. And this is Liz and Jonas." He said gesturing to both of them.

"Well, since you seem to know who I am, I better show you to your rooms. Would you rather bunk together or alone?" Preston asked, leading us through several hallways and up 6 floors in the elevator.

"I'll room with Cammie." Zach said, squeezing my hand.

"Oh no you won't. Preston," Macey said to him. "The girls will stay in one room and the boys can stay in a different one.

Zach rolled his eyes, but Preston nodded.

He lead us to a room with four queen beds in each corner and said, "You girls can stay here."

The and pointed across the hall, "You boys can stay in there."

It was exactly the same as ours, with four beds, one in each corner.

"My room is right there." He said, pointing at the door at the end of the hall.

We all thanked Preston, and went into each of our rooms.

"Better sweep this place." Zach said quietly, coming into our room.

We swept the room for bugs while Liz went into the boys room to help Jonas set up their computers.

We found two, one in the fire alarm and one in the air vent.

After we finished with both rooms, we decided to go to sleep, considering it was 11 o'clock at night.

Surprisingly I was the first one up in the morning. I guess my internal clock rest itself the fastest. It was 8 am, in Rome, but it felt like 2 am in Virginia. I didn't want to disturb my friends, so I went to my closet where I had unpacked my clothes and got dressed.

Unfortunately, the only clothes Macey had packed me where tight shirts, short shorts, mini skirts and, of course, my ball gown which I hand't taken out of the dress bag. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it, but I knew Macey would make me no matter what.

I threw on a pair of jean shorts that were about 2 inches past my butt. I also put on a plain white short sleeve t-shirt and sneakers.

I went to check on my friends, but they were all still asleep, so I snuck in to see if the boys were up.

Jonas was on his computer, but Grant and Zach were still asleep too.

"Hey Cammie." Jonas said when I poked my head in.

"Hey Jonas. What are you up to?" I asked, walking into the boy's room.

When he heard my voice, Zach rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Hey Cammie, why are you already up?"

"It's 8:30 in the morning. Why aren't you up?" I asked, sitting on his bed.

"Well I am now." He said, sitting up, smirking and kissing my forehead.

"Let me get dressed then we can go sight seeing. We didn't really get a chance to last time."

I nodded and while he was changing, went to look at the big computers Liz and Jonas had set up.

"Liz and I hacked in the the Gallagher Academy video feed so we can see if anyone gets suspicious or finds out we're gone. I mean they will, but this way we'll know when they find out." Jonas explained.

"Thats a good idea." I said, nodding in approval. "But can they track the signal?"

"No, don't worry." Jonas said seriously.

I didn't doubt him. He was almost as smart as Liz, and is anyone is as half as smart as Liz, they could get into the Gallagher Academy. Thats how smart she and Jonas are.

"Ready to go Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, coming out of the bathroom and taking my hand.

"Yep!" I had never seen the colosseum before, or at least I don't remember ever seeing it.

I kissed him on the cheek as we walked out of the room. Damn, how does he make soap smell so good?

Just as we were turning the corner, however, we walked smack into Preston.

"Oh, hey Cammie, Zach. I was just coming to see who was up."

"Its just us and Jonas. I'm sure Macey wants to see you though." Preston visibly brightened when I said this, so I continued. "Want me to wake her up for you? She probably doesn't want you to see her in her pjs."

"Sure!" Preston said, his voice cracking.

Zach smirked, but I just turned and walked back into the girl's room.

First I went and nudged Macey. "Macey. Macey! Preston wants to hang out with you. Catch up. Talk. So you have to get up." I could tell she was awake, but she hadn't opened her eyes yet. "MACEY!" I said, shaking her a bit.

"Fine! Fine, Cammie, I'm up. Thanks for getting me up. I actually want to catch up with Preston too." Macey said, sitting up and going to the closet.

"Think I should get Liz and Bex up yet?" I called to Macey, eyeing my other sleeping friends.

"Depends. Are Grant and Jonas up yet?"

"Jonas is, and Grant might be by now."

"Just get them up. They'll be up soon anyway."

I went to my other friends and got them up, one by one.

"Alright." I told them as they yawned and changed. "Zach and I are sight seeing today. You guys should keep up the cover for at least a few days so Macey," I turned to her, "Hang out with Preston as much as you can. Bex and Liz, try and sight see, or do something tourists would do."

They all nodded, so I walked out of the room.

"Macey's getting ready. She'll be out soon." I told Preston. "Ready?" I said, turning back to Zach.

"Yeah." he said, turning away from Preston and smirking. "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! I know theres not a lot of Zammie in this chapter but I already wrote up to chapter 10 already so I promise a lot of Zammie soon!<strong>

**I'll update when I get 40 reviews! It's at 32 now so I know you can do it! **

**pLEaSe RevIeW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here is the update! You guys are awesome! I asked for 40 and got more than that so here's chapter 9! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9:<p>

Just as we were leaving, a guard stopped us.

"I'm sorry miss, but the ambassador was just informed that you and your fiends were here and would like a word with all of you."

"Of course." I said, and caught Zach's eye.

We had to keep up our cover. The ambassador knew that we were spies, but he couldn't find our why we were here.

We filled down the hall until we got to the dining room. Bex, Liz Macey, Grant and Jonas where already there. We didn't dare say anything until the ambassador got there.

He walked in soon with Preston in tow.

"Macey, Cammie! How good to see you all again! Preston says your on vacation and were already in Europe?" The ambassador asked us, shaking all our hands and giving Macey a hug.

"Yes sir," Macey said, taking over. "We where in Paris and school doesn't start for a week, so we figured we might as well come visit! I missed Preston and you a lot and the last time we visited was too short!"

"Of course you can stay. I, unfortunately, have to throw a party at the end of this week, so I won't be around much. How long will you be staying?"

"They're staying until Saturday morning, dad. I already told them it was okay." Preston said, trying to get his father to agree.

"Of course its okay! You can stay as long as you want. And hey," He said, like he just had a great idea, "Why don't you all come to my party. Its on Friday night. Preston is coming of course, and I think it would be a great opportunity for all of you."

We nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room.

"I can't believe he's a head of the circle. He seems so," Bex whispered, and paused while she thought of the right word. "Genuine."

"Looks can be deceiving. We know that better than anyone." Zach said, squeezing my hand.

I squeezed back.

"Guys its already lunch time. Why don't we all go together. It would be really fun." Liz said, sneaking peeks at Jonas.

"Ohh, I can show you guys a little coffee shop right in the center of the city. It serves the best lunch there." Preston said.

"Thats sounds awesome, Preston." Macey said, grabbing his hand as he lead us out of the dinning room and embassy.

We walked in pairs, first Macey and Preston, the Grant and Bex, then Liz and Jonas, and finally Me and Zach.

It was odd. We were all coupling off. Is this what it was going to be like after graduation? I felt like we never just had our girl time anymore and I missed it.

"Whats up, Gallagher Girl?" Zach whispered in my ear.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Thats a dangerous past time." He said, smirking.

"Well thats kinda my thing. Ya know, living on the edge and all that."

"Believe me, Gallagher Girl. I know just how dangerous you are."

I smirked at him, knowing it was true, and kissed him lightly.

8 minutes and 4 seconds later, we where at the restaurant.

We sat in the restaurant for 3 hours, just talking, flirting and catching up with Preston and our lives.

"So Cammie," Preston said, turning to me. "How has your year been going? Better than last time I saw you?"

"Yes. This semester has been really great." I leaned into Zach while I said this.

By the time we finished lunch, it was mid afternoon, and Macey, Bex and Liz wanted to go shopping.

"Come on Cam! It'll be fun!" Bex said.

I turned to Zach.

"Save me! Please!"

He grabbed my hand. "Come on. Lets go explore Rome."

We ran off from our friends and down the road. We lost them quickly, after all I am the Chameleon.

"Wanna get some gelato?" I asked Zach leading him to a stand.

"I'd rather share on with you." Zach said, ordering a large with two spoons.

We explored Rome, visiting all the famous ancient landmarks. First we went to the Trevi Fountain and made wishes. I wished for the mission to go well and Zach to kiss me.

I refused to tell him what I wished for, so we moved on and went to the Vatican, the Roman Forum, and finally the Pantheon. It was all so amazing, even better than I had ever imagined.

And I was here with Zach. He didn't even complain when I insisted on going into museums, like any other teenage boy would.

After we went out for a romantic dinner, we decided to visit the Colosseum before heading back to the embassy.

"Its Sunday night. They've probably figured out that we're missing." I told Zach, feeling a bit numb as we walked to the ancient building.

Despite my profession, I don't like sneaking out and hurting the people I love. I knew we would be back in less than a week, but I also knew Mr. Solomon, my mom and aunt abby would be out of their minds worried about us.

"Right. You usually have dinner with your mom. She's probably wondering where you are." Zach said, as he draped his arm over my shoulders protectively.

"What was it like? Last time, I mean, when I ran away. What happened?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Zach was quiet for what felt like a long time.

"Liz woke up at five am. Your bed was made and you weren't there so she got the others up. They went looking for you until they found me. I didn't know where you were either, but it occurred to me you might have run without me. So I went to go tell your mom and thats when Liz saw your report on the sword case. We flipped to the last pages, and saw you had run. We told you mom, and she broke down. She was already upset about Mr. Solomon not waking up but it really hurt her." He said, sounding sad.

"So you went looking for me." I stated.

"So I went looking for you. It still kills me that I couldn't find you. I should've known where you would go. But I didn't so I went looking for my mom. After a couple weeks on the run I went back to Gallagher where Abby and your mom had set up the base to look for you. They sent me to stay with Bex and her parents, and we spent the summer trying to track you down. We couldn't and when we returned to school, everyone thought something had happened to you. We hadn't heard from you or had anyone spot you since Joe's cabin. We just didn't know."

"I'm so sorry. I don't regret what I did, because I had to do it. But I regret how it effected everyone and that I didn't come back sooner." I said, hugging his waist while he squeezed my shoulders.

"I get why you did it, but Cammie," He said getting serious. "If you ever feel like you need to run, I'm coming. No matter what."

"I know. If I ever run again, I won't go alone. I'll take you. But there won't be a next time, I promise."

We entered the colosseum and walked around. It was deserted, and it was so beautiful. It was all lit up in soft yellow lighting and the night sky was a dark navy color. The moon was huge and beautiful, and I wondered if my mom was looking at it now, wondering where I was and what happened to me and my friends.

Once we had spent a good hour exploring the ancient building, we went back outside to stand on the lawn.

I didn't really want to go back to the embassy yet. It was perfect. I was in Rome with Zach, on a beautiful spring night, at the colosseum.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Zach asked while pulling me down to sit next to him.

"You read my mind." I said, smirking at him.

"You really shouldn't do that." Zach said smirking back at me.

"What?" I asked grinning.

"Smirk. It really only works if your me. And well," He said kissing my forehead. "I'm the only me."

I grinned at him, and I realized I loved him.

I was completely in love with Zachary Goode. I'm pretty sure my face was bright red, so I leaned in and kissed him.

He kissed me back sweetly, but I wanted more. I wanted all of him. My lips opened impatiently, demanding more of him.

He opened his lips readily, happy to have me so willing. I got off the ground and put both my knees on either side of him, straddling him. I ran my hands through his hair, messing it up and then put them around his face.

Zach's hands where on my back, drawing circles and going up and down my back until he pulled away.

"Maybe we should pick this up later? We're in a public place, after all." He said smirking.

I kissed him lightly and got off him, laying down on the grass.

"Kay, but I don't wanna go back yet. I'm sure Macey managed to find a Victoria's Secret and will make me try on everything she bought me." I said, envisioning it.

"That might be fun." Zach smirked and lay down next to me. "As long as I get to see it too."

"Maybe." I said joking with him.

We lay in silence for a long time until Zach leaned up on his elbow and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I love you Gallagher Girl."

I froze. Damn, Zach seriously had a way of making forget what I was going to say.

I finally managed to whisper, "I love you too."

He kissed my cheek and rolled back on to his back, but held my hand next to us.

I wasn't happy with just a cheek kiss. I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him. Now. The rush of love and passion I felt for him hit me hard and I sat up and waited for him to also. Then I kissed him like I had before, making it clear that I didn't care that we were in public.

"Umm Cam, maybe we should go somewhere more private?" Zach asked after I pulled away and stood up.

I nodded and grinned.

"Back to the embassy?" He asked.

"No, I was thinking somewhere more private." I said between kisses.

I don't know where all this self confidence came from but I knew I didn't want to go back to the embassy tonight. I wanted to be with Zach. Alone.

"A hotel?" Zach asked, sounding surprised and a bit hopeful.

I nodded and we went to the nice hotel across the street.

Zach went up the desk and got us a room, and paid with a credit card Macey had given each of us for the mission.

"Ready?" Zach asked as we stepped in the elevator.

I nodded and kissed him lightly. We were alone for the whole ride to the 12th floor and my nerves were on high alert.

"Cammie, how far do you want to go?" Zach asked, sounding concerned.

"As far as you want to." I said, inches away from his lips. "I love you Zach. I'm ready." I asked, kissing him lightly and pulling away.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, keeping eye contact with him. "

You?" I whispered in his ear before pulling back.

He growled and leaned back in.

"Do I even have to say it?" Zach asked, kissing me again.

I had never really been religious, and in my profession, it can be really hard to be. My parents raised me believing in some greater power, but I always knew that I wasn't going to wait for marriage to lose my virginity.

I had found the boy I love and I didn't want to wait. I always knew as long as I felt ready, I loved the man, I wasn't to young and I wouldn't regret it later, then I would lose it. And I was all of those things. After all, I was going to turn 18 soon.

We found the room easily and Zach opened the door for us. I kissed him and wrapped my legs around his waist so he supported all of me as we entered the room, happiness filling my entire body.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET 55 REVIEWS! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Zach's arms, completely naked.

We had done it last night. It was amazing and perfect. He was gentle and awesome and I knew I would never regret it, even if we broke up eventually. I love him so much and he was the best.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Zach said, kissing my cheek.

"Morning Zach." I whispered.

Zach's eyes searched mine, looking for any signs of regret. I didn't regret it though, and he didn't seem to either.

"We should probably head back to the embassy soon. Everyone will start worrying if we don't come back." Zach said, standing up.

My internal clock said it was 9:42, so I knew he was right.

I sat up too and rubbed the sleep from my eyes while I pulled the covers off of myself.

Wow. All I could say was wow. I mean, I'd seen him shirtless before countless times but I'd never seen him naked until then. Last night was dark so even though I had _felt_ Zach, I'd never realized how completely _huge_ he was.

Wow.

Zach seemed to notice me starring.

"Like what you see?" He asked, smirking.

I blushed and looked down at myself.

When I looked back up, Zach was still smirking, but this time he was the one starring.

"Like what _you_ see?" I asked, confidence filling my voice.

He smirked.

"Actually I do. I love _you_ Gallagher Girl, but your body is defiantly a bonus."

I blushed again. I don't know how he manages it, but he makes me feel sexy, beautiful and self conscious all at once.

"Ugh, I need to shower." I said, snapping back to reality. "And new clothes. I don't want to have to face my friends in the same clothes that I left in yesterday."

"Want some help with the shower?" Zach asked, cockiness filling his voice.

"No." I said, but my resolve was already crumbling.

Zach seemed to see this, but he said, "Okay, I can go see if the hotel has any clothes we can buy. I'd rather not wear these either. Just shout if you want some company." He said, pulling on his old clothes, smirking and walking out the door.

Wow. Zach and I actually did it. I still couldn't believe it. Wait until I tell my roommates.

Oh god.

My roommates.

They were going to flip out. Well, maybe. I think Macey had already lost her virginity so she wouldn't really care, Bex would but she and Grant were actually dating so she would understand that I did it because I love Zach. Then there was Liz. I'm not sure if her delicate ears would be able to hear it.

I quietly laughed to myself as I rinsed the conditioner from my hair and stepped out of the shower.

I dried my hair as I was leaving the bathroom, only in a towel, when Zach came back.

"I got us both new clothes." He said as he walked back in.

He threw the bags on the bed and stripped, quickly putting on his new clothes. He had gotten khaki shorts and a tight white shirt.

He came over and hugged me even though I had taken off my towel and my hair was dripping wet.

"Love you Gallagher Girl."

"Love you too, Zach." I said, while kissing his cheek. "But now I have to get dressed."

Zach stepped away, letting me look at the clothes.

He had gotten me a new bra, which was the right size thankfully, clean underwear, a tight black tank top and shorts. They were short, hunter green, cargo shorts, but they were longer than any pair Macey had brought for me so I was thankful when they fit perfectly.

"Ready?" I asked Zach, throwing my old clothes in the garbage. I couldn't find the underwear though, but I figured the maid would throw them out when she came to clean up.

"Yep." Zach said smirking like he knew something didn't.

Whatever.

I let it slide, and we walked back the embassy hand in hand.

We keyed in the code at the entrance and waved to the guards to buzz us in. We walked up to our rooms in silence, until we got to our separate rooms.

"I better go explain to the girls why we didn't come home last night before Bex kills me." I said.

"Want me to come?" Zach asked looking concerned.

"Nah, its a girl thing." I said, squeezing his hand before pulling way and going into the my room.

As I shut the door I saw Zach going into his.

I tried to shut it as quietly as possible, in case my friends were still asleep.

"Cammie!" Macey shouted.

None of them were sleeping. Instead, there were piles of clothes everywhere and Macey and Bex were doing their make up.

"Hey guys." I said, sounding kinda sheepish.

Just then Liz came bursting into our room shouting.

"Zach's back! Is Cammie here too?" She said looking around for me, until she realized I had gone and sat on my bed.

"Its okay, Liz. I'm right here." I said, hoping that would be a sufficient explanation.

Its not that I didn't want to tell my friends what Zach and I did, its just that I wanted out special moment to stay between us. But it obviously wasn't enough.

"But where were you _all_ night?" Bex asked, sound exasperated.

"_With_ Zach." I mumbled.

But they were all spies. They're trained to hear everything.

"As in _with_ Zach?" Macey asked, the first one to hear what I was implying.

"Mmhmm." I said, trying to suppress a smile.

Bex caught on next. "Oh my gosh, Cammie!" She whisper yelled. "You lost your V-Card!"

Liz finally caught on. "Cammie!"

Well at least they were all excited for me. I wasn't sure how they would react.

"Finally!" Macey said, jumping into the bed beside me.

"What? You thought I would lose it sooner?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Well duh!" Bex said. "You and Zach are completely in love!"

"Oh, and he told me he loved me!" I said. "It was so perfect!"

"Aww Cammie! Thats so awesome!" Liz said sounding extremely happy.

"Wait, you used protection though, right?" Bex said, putting up her hands in the universal symbol for stop.

"Of course! I am technically a genius. I mean, with my mom and aunt as trained spies, do you think Zach would live long if I got pregnant?" I said, rolling my eyes.

Liz let out a sigh of relief, and they all squealed with excitement for Zach and me.

"So how was your night?" I asked them all. "What did you guys buy yesterday?"

That got them off the topic of me and my loss of virginity.

"We bought so many cute outfits!" Macey said, and they spent the next couple hours forcing me into clothes and victoria's secret pjs and push up bras.

Lucky for us, the guys came in while we were in all our new clothes, Macey in shorts and a tank top, Bex was in sexy Victoria's Secret pjs, Liz was in short nightie and I was in short shorts and a push up bra.

"Get out!" Bex shouted, throwing a pillow at Grant, which he easily deflected.

Grant literally started drooling. Jonas and Preston both turned bright red. Zach just smirked.

"Lookin good, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, walking over and sitting on my bed.

I smacked him but snuggled up next to him.

Of course this earned an, 'Awww' from everyone in the room, because I told my girl friends and Zach obviously told the guys, even Preston.

Grant tried to snuggle up to Bex too, but she just shoved him.

"Not all of us want you _boys_ to see everything!" Bex said, indicating to herself and Liz who had covered herself in her blanket.

Macey seemed happy enough for Preston to see her short shorts, and Preston seemed happy enough to stare at her.

We made them leave so we could change for dinner.

By the time we finished dinner, Liz and Jonas decided to take a walk, Grant and Bex decided to play cards in the girls room, Macey and Preston went to 'talk' in Preston's room, and Zach and I went his room to hang out.

We actually did hang out.

"We should check Jonas's video feeds from the Gallagher Academy so that we can see if they know we're gone." I said to Zach.

"Good idea. Wanna know something about Jonas?" Zach asked.

"Of course!" I said, pushing open the door.

"Jonas is going to ask Liz to be his girlfriend while they are on their walk." Zach said.

"No way! Liz is totally in love with him!" I practically screamed while I logged into Jonas's computer and pulled up the video feeds.

Zach came to look over my shoulder and see what was happening.

Most of the hallways were empty, and the dining hall was filled with girls. Most of the girls at the Senior table were quiet and kept glancing around the table, probably looking for us, and at the faculty table, where my mom and aunt Abby were missing.

I glanced at the video screen of my moms office and magnified it. My mom, Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon and Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were all in her office.

"Can you turn on the volume?" Zach asked.

I pressed a few keys and turned it on.

"It's just like last summer." Aunt Abby said, sound extremely tired.

"You need lunch, Abby. Why don't you go get some food from the dining hall?" Mr. Solomon said, rubbing her back.

"How can I get food when my niece, her 3 best friends, her boy friend and her 2 other friends are missing?" Aunt Abby snapped.

"I'm trying to track Macey's credit card records now, but it seems that she's been taking out 5 thousand dollars for the past three months and putting it into an untraceable off shore account." Mr. Baxter said, checking his computer.

"Did you check the private jet records?" Mrs. Baxter asked him.

Zach and I frowned at each other, but Mr. Baxter just said, "I've tried. It seems the McHenry's own the plane, so they don't keep a record. I've also tried to hack into any trackers they might have accidentally taken with them, but they didn't bring any."

"They're good. We trained them to be this good. They've been planning this for a while and they won't be found unless they want to be." My mom said, leaning back against in her chair.

"So all we can do is wait?" Aunt Abby asked.

"Well, of course we need to contact the trustee's and we can call the graduate phone tree to have them keep an eye out for the kids, but we can't do much else." My mom said.

My mom and Abby went to go get lunch for everyone, so I turned off the video.

"We need to tell everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm taking <span>suggestions for the next chapter<span>! Do you guys want me to skip straight to the party? Or do a filler chapter of all the kids hanging out or like a Zammie Chapter? I'm open to what you guys want!**

**OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL UPDATE WHEN I GET 70 REVIEWS! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thanks for reviewing so fast! Some of you may hate this chapter but I had such a good time writing it I don't even care! Haha read it and you'll find our why!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

"Bex!" I said, bursting into our room.

Crap. I had just walked in on her and Grant making out with his hands up her shirt.

"Opps!" I said, backing quickly out of the room.

Zach was right behind me.

"Well that was awkward." I said, turning to him.

He had obviously seen it too, so he smirked, leaned against the wall and said, "It might be a while. Care to join me?"

We sat down on the floor right next to the door and leaned against the wall. I leaned on Zach shoulder and he kissed my temple.

1 minute and 12 seconds later, Bex walked out of our room looking a bit frazzled with Grant behind her.

"Whats up, Cam?" Grant asked, an easy smile on his face.

"Well, not much, we just though we'd let your know that the faculty at the Gallagher Academy doesn't know where we are or where to find us." I said, while still leaning my head on Zach's shoulder.

"So how's the card game going?" Zach asked, smirking.

"Shut up." Bex said lightly kicking Zach, and sitting down across from me and Zach and pulling Grant down next to her.

Just as we were getting comfortable, Liz and Jonas came back, holding hands.

"So I'm guessing she said yes?" Grant asked.

"Yes!" Liz said, blushing.

"Aww Lizzie! Thats awesome!" Bex screamed.

Preston and Macey came out of Preston's room, after hearing Bex scream.

"Whats awesome?" Preston said.

"Jonas asked Liz to be his girl friend and she said yes!" I said.

"Well, I guess this means we all have boyfriends at the same time. That's a first." Macey said.

"Oh, so you two are officially dating?" Zach asked smirking.

"Yep." Preston said, turning bright red.

"Well, as comfy as this looks," Liz said, gesturing to everyone sitting on the floor, "I think I'd rather go in there. Anyone else?"

We all got up and followed her in. Liz and Jonas climbed on her bed and sat down, holding hand a bit awkwardly.

Bex and Grant got on her bed, and the snuggled up next to each other, as did Macey and Preston. Zach got on my bed and patted the space next to him. I got on the bed and he quickly put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Love you." I whispered to him, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Love you too, Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Bex asked impatiently.

She cannot sit still for 2 minutes without doing something.

"We could play two truths and a lie." Liz suggested.

"Or charades." Preston suggested.

"Or never have I ever." I suggested.

"Ohh, sounds perfect! We could make a night of it too. Its only 11:15 so we could pull an all nighter!" Macey said, getting excited.

Everyone agreed, Macey's enthusiasm catching.

"Ok so the rules are, 1) everyone puts 10 fingers up, 2) We go around in a circle saying something we've never done, hence the name of the game, never have I ever, 3) If someone else has done it, they put their finger down. Who ever has all their fingers down first wins." Macey explained at we settled into a circle.

The order was Me, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Preston, Macey, then back to me.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Macey asked as we all put our fingers up.

"I will!" Bex practically yelled.

"Okay, never have I ever… gone past second base!" Bex said, grinning evily at us.

That made Zach, me, and Macey put one of our fingers down.

"Okay, lets just go in a circe. Zach you turn." Macey said.

"Okay, never have I ever been drugged."

That made me put another finger down. Well, I guess I was winning so far.

"Okay, my turn." I said. "Never have I ever…" I paused thinking. "Been in a car accident."

Bex grimaced but put a finger down.

We all looked at her waiting for an explination.

She sighed and said, "Well, I had to learn to drive in America so when I went back to England, I forgot to drive on the left side, and I kinda broke the car. Its just so bloody confusing!"

We all laughed at her, which made her start fuming.

"Okay, isn't it Macey's turn yet?" She said, obviously trying to divert attention away from her.

"Okay, um, never have I ever gotten arrested." Macey said.

Grant, Jonas, and Zach all put fingers down.

"Does getting questioned by the CIA count?" I asked everyone, referring the the winter break before the second term sophomore year. "Because I did technically break the rules."

Liz snickered but Macey said, "Sure it counts."

So I was down to seven fingers.

"What were you guys arrested for?" I asked, curious.

"Umm, tell you later?" Grant said, shifting his eyes towards Preston.

I assumed that meant Preston needed higher security clearance to hear, which only made me more curious.

"Alright." Preston said breaking the silence. "My turn. Never have I ever… run away."

That made me, Zach, Bex, Grant and Macey put a finger down.

"When did you run away, Bex?" Liz asked curiously.

Bex blushed. "When I was 6 or so, I got really mad at my mom that she and my dad were going on a mission, so I packed myself a sandwich and left. I was gone for like an hour and I only went to the park by my house. I think my dad tailed me there, but I didn't notice him."

"Okay, never have I ever… dumped someone." Jonas said, smiling at Liz.

Macey was the only one to put a finger down.

"Well it looks like its my turn." Liz said, and I could tell she was nervous. She was the only one with all 10 fingers still up. "Okay the. Umm never have I ever…" She paused for what felt like a really long time before blurting, "Kissed anyone!"

Well, needless to say, everyone put a finger down.

Just before Grant went, though, Jonas leaned in and kissed Liz sweetly on the lips. When he pulled away, Liz was grinning hugely.

We all started oohing and awwing. I mean, it was corny, but it was so adorable!

Zach scooted closer to me and put his arm around my waist, drawing tiny shapes on my side.

I leaned against him, totally content.

"Never have I ever drank hard liquor." Grant said.

Macey and Preston were the only two that put there fingers down.

Well, that ended the first round because we were back to Bex. So far, Liz had all her fingers up, Jonas had 8, Preston, Bex and Grant had 7, Macey and Zach had 6, and I had 5 fingers up.

After two more rounds, we found out that Macey had been quite the party girl before come to the Gallagher Academy and that Jonas was almost as inexperienced with the opposite gender as Liz was.

By that time, everyone was getting bored with the game, because Zach and I were clearly winning. I was pretty surprised, but I guess Zach and I had done a lot more stuff than any of our other friends.

"Alright, its clear who the winners are going to be. Now can we play something else?" Bex said, almost whining. She really hated to lose.

"How about," Macey said, thinking. "Preston and I introduce you all to hard liquor?"

"Is that such a good idea?" I asked Macey, eyeing Liz who looked like she was going to bolt from the room.

"Of course it is Cammie! I bet I could out drink you all!" Bex said, clearly gloating. I was sure it was probably true, and Macey was already walking out the door to break into the alcohol cabinet.

Zach smirked at the look on my face.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't get _too_ out of control."

I only rolled my eyes at him. Macey and Preston were already coming back in the room, though, with 4 bottles of liquor.

Macey named the bottles as she put them on the table.

"Vodka, Rum, Tequila, and Scotch. Now I've decided, as the only person whose ever drank alcohol, that we are going to play a little game. Its called Flip, Sip or Strip."

She could tell by out black faces we had no idea what it was.

"Okay, the rules are simple. Some one Flips a coin and while it is in the air, you call heads or tails. If you guess right, pass the coin to your left. If you guess wrong, pass the coin to your left and either take one article of clothing off, anything that is a pair counts as one item, like socks, or drink a shot. One catch, you cannot do the same thing (sip or strip) more than twice in a row."

We all nodded. It was simple enough, but I was sure the chances of staying in my clothes and sober for the rest of the night were slim.

"Okay, whose first?" Preston asked, looking around and holding out a quarter.

"I will!" Bex, was of course, the first to volunteer.

She took the coin from Preston and flipped it into the air. "Heads!" She called, before it landed in her palm.

"Tails." Zach smirked, checking her hand.

"Damn. Ok, I'll drink. What do you like best, Macey?" She asked, eyeing the full bottles of alcohol.

"Just go with Vodka. It'll burn on the way down, but you won't feel the effects right away."

Bex nodded and did the shot. Everyone cheered, even Liz, and soon Bex was handing the coin to Zach.

He flipped it fast and called heads. When it landed in his palm, Bex and I both checked it and it was heads.

"Damn. My turn." I muttered. I flipped the quarter and called tails while it was in the air.

"Heads." Zach and Preston both said, checking my hand.

"Damn. I guess I'm doing the shot."

Macey handed it to me and I drank it in one fast gulp. Ick. It was disgusting.

By the time we had finished 6 rounds, I had done four shots and was out of my tank top. Everyone else had at least one article of clothing off, and we were all slightly tipsy.

I couldn't help myself, though, when Zach took of his shirt.

"Zachy. I love you abs." I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down them, letting my fingers go about an inch under his shorts before rubbing back up his abs. I giggled. They were so rock solid.

I looked around. Everyone else had pretty much quit the game, Liz and Jonas were in the corner kissing and Macey was doing 2 last shots.

Preston was just kinda sitting there staring at her, looking like a lost puppy.

Bex, it turns out, actually doesn't handle her liquor well, and was off with Grant in the boys room doing god knows what.

I looked around the room again. "Zachy, don't you just love my friends?"

"Ughuh." But he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the push up bra Macey had forced my into before dinner.

I wiggled my body closer to him, the alcohol making me more confident.

"Wanna see if there's an extra room was can stay in tonight?" Zach asked.

Unfortunately I didn't hear what Zach was implying thanks to the many shots I'd done.

"Yes! I'm tired." I said, yawning and slumping over him.

After Preston told him where to go, Zach carried me bridal style down to out own room and wrapped me up in the blankets. I feel asleep quickly to Zach rubbing my back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok what did you think of the chapter? It was kinda a filler chapter but I promise I'll get to the good stuff soon! <strong>

**Ok, so I'm probably going to write a few one-shots based off this story, but I want to know what you want me to write first:**

**1. Cammie and Zach's first night together (deff. going to be rated M :D)**

**2. Jonas asking Liz to be his girlfriend**

**I'll take suggestions too!**

**I'll try and update soon, but the more reviews the fast it will be up!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Okay. Ow. Damn. My head was killing me!

I quietly groaned and last night came rushing back to me in a blur.

"Are you really awake this time?" Zach asked, leaning over me and smirking.

"Unfortunately." I groaned holding my head. "I need advil or something."

"I already got you some. Here." He said sweetly, holding two little capsules in his hand and a cup of water in his other.

I swallowed them gratefully.

I laid back down on the bed and Zach laid down next to me. While I waited for the advil to kick in, we talked.

"So what happened last night? After I passed out, I mean." I said, blushing.

Zach smirked. "Well it was like 3 am by the time we came in here, so not much. You're funny when you're drunk."

"Really? What did I do?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, first you got really load, then you told Bex to go screw Grant, then you couldn't keep you hands off me, then when we came in here, you passed out cold."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't really remember that. Well I remember coming in here and falling asleep, but everything else is really blurry."

"Oh, and you said I was excellent in bed."

"No I did not!" I said, not sure if I actually had.

"Oh you did. Its okay, though. Everyone thought it we really funny and or sweet." Zach smirked at my blush.

"So should we try and see who else is up?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure Gallagher Girl." He pulled me out of bed and we walked back to my room.

Liz was still sound asleep in her bed and Jonas was sleeping in Bex's bed. I assumed Macey and Preston were in his room and Bex and Grant were in the boy's room.

I snuck into the closet and changed as fast as I could without waking either of them.

When I came out, Zach was changed too, but he whispered, "Bex and Grant are still asleep in his bed. We should probably let them sleep."

I nodded. I checked my internal clock and realized it was 2:48 in the afternoon.

I sighed. "Well I was going to suggest we get breakfast, but I guess the kitchens closed until dinner."

"I can cook for us. What do you want?" Zach asked me while leading me to the kitchen. "As long as we lean up, no one will care if we're in here."

I shrugged. I was really hungry after all. "What can you make?"

"What do you feel like?"

"Hmm, breakfast."

"Eggs, waffles, pancakes, bagels, or toast?" Zach asked, looking around the fancy kitchen.

"Eggs sound perfect!" I said, sitting down at the breakfast bar while Zach pulled out all the ingredients.

"Where did you learn to cook?" I asked, glancing down as he expertly cracked an egg of the frying pan.

"At Blackthorn we have jobs. We rotate around but they stuck me in the kitchen and found out I was a good cook. I mean, Blackthorn isn't exactly hiring tops chefs to accommodate their 'delinquents'." He explained, adding more ingredients.

It made sense.

"Grrr." I slapped a hand to my growling stomach. "I'm sorry! Those just look so good!"

"Here." Zach said, chuckling, putting a huge plate of eggs in front of me.

I thanked him and took a huge bite as he came to sit next to me and started eating too.

"So what other hidden talents do you have, Goode?" I asked, teasing him a bit. Damn, he was a _really_ good cook.

"Hmm, I not much else. I'm good at spy stuff but thats not really hidden from you, just the rest of the world." He said smirking.

Damn, his smirk used to annoy me, but it was seriously growing on me.

"How about you? Anything I don't know about you?" He asked, smiling as I tore my gave from his lips.

"No. I don't have many secret talents and you seem to know all of them." I said, taking another bite of eggs.

As we were finishing, we decided to go wake everyone up. I mean, it was 3:30 after all, and screwing up your internal clock while on a mission can have serious consequences.

We went to get Bex and Grant first. We swiped some advil and water from the kitchen, so we were prepared.

I barged right in, not even bothering to knock.

They were both still asleep, cuddling each other. Bex was only in her bra and panties, and Grant was only in his shorts.

"Bex! Wake up! Its soo late!" I said, shaking her shoulders a bit.

"No!" she mumbled into her pillow. "My head is pounding Cam. I think I'm dying. Is this normal?"

"Here." I handed her the advil and water. "Drink it. It will make it go away faster. And wake up Grant."

She sat up and shoved Grant's chest while drinking the water.

"Hey my british bombshell." Grant said, smiling without opening his eyes.

Zach started cracking up, but I just replied, "Hey to you too Grant."

His eyes flew open and he slapped his forehead. "Damn, my head is killing me! Can I have some?" He asked, seeing the advil in Zach's hand.

Zach handed it over, and Bex gave him the water.

Grant chugged it quickly, then laid back down next to Bex. "Come on guys, its early. Can't we sleep a little longer?"

"No its already 3:39 in the afternoon. Don't mess up your internal clock just cuz you had a bit of alcohol." I warned him.

He just nodded, so Zach and I left them to get dressed. We woke up Liz and Jonas, and while they were more pleasant than Bex and Grant had been, they were both hung over too.

We went to get Macey and Preston up too, only to find that they were both up.

"Finally. We didn't want to come out in case any of you guys were having 'couple time.'" Macey said, grinning at us.

She and Preston were already dressed and sitting on his huge king sized bed. I think it was actually larger than a king, but I would need to take actual measurements to be sure.

"Finally someone's up." I said, going to sit next to Macey and Zach climbed on next to me. "I felt like a mom, having to wake everyone up!'

"Please, Cammie. Welcome to our world. You're such a pain to get up in the morning." Macey said, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, Macey, I need to get going. My parents want me to join them for dinner tonight. You don't mind?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"No hun. You go ahead. We'll be hanging out in my room. Stop by to say goodnight before bed?" She said as he walked to the door.

"Of course!" Preston said, grinning like a fool and leaving.

"Is that a blush I spot on your face?" I asked, sound fake shocked.

"No!" She said, flushing a light pink.

"Well while this girl talk is fun," Zach said, mocking us. "I think I'd rather get to the spy stuff."

"What is this I hear about spies?" Bex said coming into the room with Grant, Liz and Jonas behind her.

"We should get down to making sure the party and the kidnapping goes smoothly." Zach said.

Macey nodded and we got down to planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I know this chapter kinda sucked but I was in the mood for some Zammie, even if it was small! So please review! I promise I'll post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow morning if I got a lot of reviews! I know you can do it!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**SO HERE IT IS! I TRIED TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS I COULD AND THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT LONGER THAN THE LAST SO ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:<p>

Everything was finally set.

I had just climbed back into our room through the air duct, after I planted bugs in Preston's room, his parent's room and the dinning room. That way, once we where gone, we could know when everyone discovered that Preston was missing.

It was Friday afternoon and Macey was insisting we had to start getting ready even though it was 4 o'clock and the party didn't start til 8.

"Cam, come on! We need to look perfect!" Macey said, shoving me into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I was done, I went out in the robe Macey had laid out for me.

Macey, Liz and Bex and already showered and where in robes too.

Macey had put our dresses on each of our beds, and the other girls where already getting dressed.

Bex's dress was teal blue, strapless, floor length and form fitting. There was a ruffle down her back, following her spine, and the dress accented her muscles and her amazing body.

Liz's dress was skin colored, floor length and fluffy. The front was wrapped and she looked like a princess, but in a good way.

Macey's was one shouldered and form fitting, draped in all the right places. It was navy blue and she looked like a queen.

My dress was on my bed. I didn't want to look at it, but Macey handed it to me and gave me a look saying, don't-argue-and-put-it-on-now-or-I-will-force-Bex-on-you.

I rolled my eyes but pulled it on.

I went and looked in the mirror.

It looked extremely expensive, covered in light gold sequins. It looked strapless, but there where actually thick staps lightly covered in the same sequins. It had a plunging neck line, much lower than I was comfortable with. It clinched my waist but fell down my body to the floor. It was amazing, but I'm sure extremely expensive.

"Now we have to do you hair." Macey said, putting a make up brush to her lips.

Liz styled it so that it was half down and half up, then Bex curled the rest that was down, and Macey did my make up.

She put on nude lipstick and dark black eyeliner and black mascara. She added shimmery light gold eyeshadow which accentuated my eyes and dress.

They wouldn't let me look in the mirror until they where done, and once they were they turned me around to look in the mirror and scurried off to do their hair and makeup.

Once they where done, it was 7:45. We had 15 minutes until the party started and we all looked amazing.

We had already packed our bags this morning so we could make a quick escape once we had Preston.

Grant, Jonas, and Zach knocked on the door, and I went to answer it while Macey, Liz, and Bex all put the finishing touches on their makeup.

Zach's mouth literally dropped. "Wow, Gallagher Girl, you look amazing."

Zach leaned in to peck me, but Macey and Bex had already shouted, "No!"

Bex was at my side in an instant, giving Zach her best death glare. "We just spent a really long time making your girl friend look perfect. You can't just go mess her up."

"She looks perfect no matter what." Zach said, kissing my forehead.

I blushed a bit, and turned to look at Jonas and Grant.

Grant was practically drooling over Bex, and she was giggling. Yes, Rebecca Baxter was actually giggling.

Jonas had only grabbed Liz's hand, not wanting to get the crap beat out of him by Bex and Macey.

All the boys where in tuxedos, and they looked amazing.

"Ready to go? We should stop by Preston's room to get him." Grant said, never taking his eyes off Bex.

"Yep!" We all said, and walked out of our room.

Macey knocked on Preston's door and he came out, looking very dashing in a tuxedo.

Once we where all set, Preston led us down to the first floor and into the huge ballroom.

The party was already in full swing. The party would be going on for hours so we would stay for the first two to make sure everyone saw us there, then we would take Preston and ditch out of there.

"Would you like to dance?" Zach asked in his most charming voice.

We waltzed along with everyone else, our culture and assimilation training finally coming in handy.

I paid attention to every detail though, as if Mr. Solomon where here to quiz me on it later.

Thats why I couldn't help but notice that there where several Circle member here. They where dancing and laughing and having a good time, not paying any attention to us.

We danced for a while, keeping an eye on Preston's father and the other circle members out of the corner of my eyes.

Finally it was 10 o'clock and it was time for action. I saw Liz and Jonas sneak out of the room, not drawing any attention to themselves. They where going to set the video cameras on a loop so that nothing would look suspicious when we took Preston.

We went to get some food to meet Bex and Grant and set the next phase into action.

I saw Macey start kissing Preston, and they left the room.

Then Grant, Zach, Bex and I went up to Preston's father, who was drinking champaign.

"Sir," I said, sounding completely innocent. "I want to thank you for inviting us into your home and letting us come to your party. We're leaving really early in the morning so we wanted to say goodbye now."

"Oh, it was no problem Cammie! You and your friends are always welcome here." Ambassador Winters said, pulling me into a hug.

I grimaced internally, but I kept my calm on the outside.

"Thank you, sir." Grant, Bex, and Zach said, each shaking his hand.

"Where's Macey? And your other two friends? I should say goodbye now, if your leaving early."

"Well, they sent us to say goodbye for them, they where tired and went to sleep. I think Macey is off with Preston somewhere, though." Bex said in her American accent.

"Alright then, tell them it was great to meet them." He said, his attention already drifting.

"We will sir, and thanks again." I said, turning and walking towards the door.

"Lets go." Zach whispered.

We walked down the hall towards the front gates. Liz and Jonas met us there, and Liz nodded to us.

Good. The video cameras where down.

We slipped into the coat closet where we had hidden our bags and started to change. We all put on our black clothes. Sure, it was cliche, but we had to sneak out and we didn't want anyone to notice us.

I grabbed the napotine patches and handed the to everyone. We would need them for the guards.

We threw our clothes in our bags and quietly walked out the front gate. It was weird, everyone was at the party and the street was eerily quiet.

We hid behind a food stand while we waited for Macey and Preston.

We waited for 7 minutes adn 24 seconds in complete silence until Macey and Preston walked out laughing quietly. They looked a bit drunk, but I knew better. Macey was just an amazing actress, and Preston, well, Preston might actually have had some champaign.

Macey was still in her dress, but we Grant had hidded her bag around the corner so she could change.

As they where leaving, 6 guards started descreetly following them. It was there job to protect Preston, but at the moment, we needed them gone.

Just as Macey and Preston turned the corner and the guards where in front of our hiding spot, we attacked.

Well, Bex, Grant, Zach, and I attacked. Liz and Jonas stayed hidden.

One guard attacked me, one on Bex, one on Grant and two on Zach. The sixth ran to Macey and Preston to 'protect' them, but Macey had already changed and knocked him out with one hard kick to the head.

The guard who was attacking me was seriously not the best fighter. He tried to kick me, but I blocked and punched him hard in the kidney and, as he fell, I slapped a Neptune patch on him.

Bex and Grant had done the same, and Zach was just finishing off the last two.

"Are there more?" Macey hissed to us, looking around.

"No." Liz said, holding two fingers to her ear.

It looked like she had taken a comms unit from one of the guards and was listening for more.

"And they don't realize anything is up with the cameras. We set them so they go back to normal at midnight." Liz added.

"Whats going on?" Preston asked, completely sobered up.

"Nothing, hun. You're just going to be coming with us for a while." Macey said, pulling him down the street towards our van.

Just as we where getting in the van though, 10 members of the Circle of Caven stepped out of the embassy and started running towards us. The leaders must have sensed we where up to something and had sent several members to try and stop us.

"Shit." Zach said.

"Is it the splinter group?" Macey asked, shoving Preston in the van, shutting the door and forming a line with Grant, Bex, Zach and me.

"No. Just some workers. But that doesn't mean they're not dangerous. They're going to try to stop us." Zach said darkly.

"Awesome." Bex said, sounding like this was the most fun she's had ever.

As they got closer, they slowed down, seeing that we weren't going to drive away. It was fight or flight time, but we all knew we had to fight. If we didn't they would go tell all the guards and the circle members and we had no way to know if we would make it out.

So it was fight time. They didn't have comms in, so they couldn't call for back up. The best thing we could do was to knock them out and hope that they stayed out long enough that we could get away, undetected.

They where good. They didn't charge at us, instead they walked towards us, not hesitating in the least.

When they got to us, two of them attacked each of us. The two that went at me where much better than the embassy guards, but I was trained for this. I round house kicked one of them, using my momentum to jump and spin, punching the other in the jaw.

They both grunted, and threw punches at me. I blocked and ducked, sweeping my leg out under one, knocking him to the ground and slapping a napotine patch on his forehead. The other came at me again, this time a bit more weary.

He tried to punch me in the kidney, but I blocked it and landed a kick to his chest and then swiftly kicked back his knees while he was struggling for air. He fell to the ground, hard, and I slapped him with a Neptune patch on his neck.

The others where still fighting, so I went to help them. Bex had taken care of one attacker and was struggling to put a patch on the second, because he had already seen what they could do.

Zach was running to help her, and Grant was still fighting his second attacker.

Both of Macey's attackers where still fighting her, although they both looked pretty bloody. Then I realized Macey didn't have any napotine patches.

I ran to help her just as she punched one of them hard across the jaw, knocking him out.

Just as the other started towards her, he brandished a knife, obviously intending to kill Macey.

Macey stood her ground, but I snuck up behind him and kicked him hard in the back, making him fall and drop the knife. Macey kicked it out of his reach and then landed a kick hard to his face.

I grinned.

"Nice one." I said.

I stuck a Neptune patch on both of her attackers so they wouldn't wake up til morning.

They where a special type of napotine patch, though, so they would cause memory loss for the last 8 hours before the operatives used them.

We had used them on the guards too, so they wouldn't remember what happened at all, when they woke up.

As we moved the unconscious circle members, Preston started bombarding us with questions.

"What the hell, Macey? What was that? Why did they just attack us and where are we going?"

"Preston. We'll explain it all later, right now we just need to get out of here." Macey said, pulling him back into the car.

"No." Preston said, trying to stand his ground. "Does this have to do with your spy school? Where are you taking me and why?"

"Preston. Just trust me. We're trying to keep you safe. Those where bad people who attacked us and we need to get you to safety. We're going back to our school." Macey said, pleading with him.

I could tell Bex was getting annoyed and wanted to just pick him up and throw him in the car, but Macey clearly wanted Preston to come on his own.

Preston looked at me.

"Does this have to do with this summer?"

"A bit, but it goes back farther than that. We need to get you out of here before anything bad happens to you." I said, and he finally nodded and stepped into the car.

Zach and I climbed in front and Zach drove us to the airport where Macey's jet was waiting for us.

* * *

><p><strong>So ya, please review. I love your reviews. And tell me what you think!<strong>

**I'll update when I have 100 reviews! I love you guys and I want to hear your feedback!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

***OH AND THE DRESSES THE GIRLS WEAR WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE SOON!***


	14. Authors Note!

So sorry this isn't a chapter, but I thought I should tell you guys I wrote the first one-shot about Cammie and Zach's first night together set between chapter 9 and 10 of this story so check it out if you want! I just uploaded it, so it might take a couple hours, but look for it and please read and review it! It's rated M though, so be prepared! Thanks!

Oh, and I'll try to update this ASAP


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The car ride to airport was, luckily, uneventful.

We got in the jet, and after sweeping it for bugs, we settled into the comfy seats.

Zach handed Preston a bag of clothes we had packed for him and told him to change, and when he got back, he seemed to have realized we didn't visit for purely social reasons.

"So are you ever going to explain whats going on?" Preston asked Macey, Zach and me.

Grant and Bex were in the back cuddling on the love seat and Liz and Jonas where checking their computers for something.

I looked at Macey, and she looked at me and Zach, clearly not wanting to explain, so I saved her.

"Preston. It started a long time ago, with you ancestors. You and your father are a legacy of some bad people, and the CIA and other counter intelligence agencies just discovered who the leaders are. Do you remember Boston, Preston?"

He nodded so I continued.

"Thats when we," I said, gesturing to all of us. "Got involved. It was the Circle of Caven that attacked us. At first I thought they where after you, because the where the future presidents son. But after I got you off the roof, we found out they wanted a Gallagher Girl. They knew we went to a school for spies but they attacked us anyway. We managed to get away and later found out they where after me."

I paused to let him absorb the new information.

"So this Circle of Caven was never after me, they wanted you?" Preston asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Yeah, thats why I ran away over the summer. I went to Rome to rob the bank because my father left me a note that said he had left something for me there. I sent it back to Virginia because I was coming back, but the circle got to me just after I left you."

Preston's eyes widened and Zach winced.

"I woke up at the beginning of October with no memory of the summer. I went back to school and my friends and family helped me retrace my steps of this summer, thats why we went to see you last time. We eventually figured out that the necklace I sent myself was a key that unlocked something at Gillian Gallagher's old home in Scotland. When we got there we discovered that Gillian had made a list of all the Circle of Caven leaders. Unfortunately, before we could leave, a splinter group of the Circle attacked us and took the list."

Preston leaned back, trying to understand everything I was telling him.

"When we got back to school, one of the splinter group members was at the Gallagher Academy and he hypnotized me into trying to kill myself. My mom, Bex and Liz caught me before I could and I finally got treatment. He was my therapist and he had been trying to get me to remember something all year."

"What was it?" Preston asked when I stopped to collect my thoughts.

"First thing you should know is that my father went MIA on a mission. He was one of the best spies in the CIA and his mission was to bring down the Circle. Thats why he left me the key. Thats why the circle was after me. One afternoon in sixth grade, we went to the circus. When we where there, he and another agent performed a dead letter drop."

Preston looked confused so I said, "She dropped something and told him it was trash, but he kept it. On the napkin was a list of names. It was the leaders of the Circle of Caven and thats what the therapist was trying to get me to remember. When I was better, I did remember it and wrote copied the list from memory."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Preston asked.

"This is the hard part. Preston, the Circle is a family business. Once someone is a leader, the leadership position passes down from father to son, or daughter. One of the names on the list was Winters. Your dad is one of the leaders of the Circle of Caven."

"What?" Preston practically shouted, sounding like he didn't believe anything I was saying.

"Preston! Listen!" Macey scolded, and he calmed down a bit.

"Its just, my dad can't be part of the people that attacked me. Cammie, you remembered this list from your memory? I'm sorry but if you forgot this whole summer then your memory cannot be that good. It must be a mistake." Preston said.

Zach was getting angry at Preston's words, but I kept calm.

"Preston, the only reason I didn't remember this summer is because I was tortured and drugged." I yanked the sleeves of my shirt up, showing him the scars across my forearms.

"I'm sorry Preston, but its not a mistake. Your dad is part of the Circle of Caven, and we realized we needed to save you. The splinter group has a copy of the list and are going to go after everyone on it, including your father. Now the CIA and MI6 have it too, and they will go after everyone on the list to try and take the Circle down."

Preston let out a deep breath and Macey leaned in and rubbed his back.

"So we decided to come get you." Macey said.

"The splinter group would take anyone down who got in their way, and that could have included you. You helped me this summer, so Macey and I agreed we needed to help." I added.

"What do you guys have to do with this?" Preston asked, turning to Zach and looking over to Grant and Jonas. "I thought the Gallagher Academy was an all girls school?"

"Well, I actually go to Gallagher. My mom, well lts just say she does't play for the right side. So I got to Gallagher and when Macey and Cammie convinced me to help '_save_' you, we called in backup from Jonas and Grant. They went to Blackthorn, which is a spy school for boys. Now they go to the Gallagher Academy with us." Zach explained.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Preston asked us in a small voice.

"Well…" Macey said, trailing off. "I guess your going to come back to the Gallagher Academy with us. Its the safest place, at least until the CIA handles the Circle."

Preston nodded, and Macey gave us a look that said, Maybe-you-should-leave-us-alone-until-this-sinks-in?

I nodded and pulled Zach to the front of the plane so we could rest. We still had several hours so we decided to sleep on the pull out couch.

I actually woke up when we where decending, so I woke everyone up. Yep, everyone had fallen asleep. And I got up first.

I know, I'm shocked too.

We stepped off the plane and started to get out luggage, at least until I spotted my mother. She was standing with aunt Abby and Mr. Solomon in front of the entrance to the terminal, and they looked super pissed.

Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so ya. Please review. It makes my day. seriously. <strong>

**And sorry this chapter was so short! but to answer some questions:**

**Yes there will be a lot more Zammie in future chapters!**

**And the Story will prob be about 25 chapters long? I guess we'll have to see!**

**Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling errors! I really try to proof read but I'm dyslexic and I don't always catch everything!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Crap.

Well, I guess we were going to have to face them sooner or later. I mean, we where gone for a while.

What scared me the most was that they weren't yelling, more that they didn't say anything, just glaring at all of us as we walked over to them, with our luggage, slowly.

"Rome?" Aunt Abby was the first to break the silence, glaring at all of us.

"You are all in so much trouble. I'm the headmistress so I know a little something about punishments," She paused and looked us all in the eyes. "And it will be up to the trustees and me to punish you. Now, get in the car. We are taking you back to the Gallagher Academy."

We started to move to the car, but Mr. Solomon caught my arm as we where heading to the Gallagher Academy van and held me back behind the group.

"You left school, despite what you put everyone through last summer, you didn't tell anyone where you where going and you let you mother and aunt worry sick, while you what? Kidnapped the Ambassador's son?" He sounded angry with me, and me alone.

Zach seemed to realized I wasn't with everyone after a couple steps so he doubled back and stood by my side.

"Joe." Zach nodded his acknowledgment to Mr. Solomon.

"Zach. Do you mind if I have a word alone with Cammie?" Mr. Solomon asked while rubbing his head a bit.

"Actually I do." Zach said, reassuring me by slipping his hand in mine.

"We'll continue this conversation later, Cameron." Mr. Solomon said, turning and leading us to the waiting vans.

Everyone had already pilled in with all of the students in the back with Aunt Abby sitting behind Mr. Solomon. Zach and I climbed in the back, but I had to sit on his lap because there was only one seat left.

When my mom started to reverse the car, she caught my eye and looked between me and Zach, smiling a knowing smile for an instant, until she remembered she was supposed to be angry with me.

She didn't meet my eyes for the rest of the drive, and when we got back to the school, Abby told us, "Go wait in your rooms. We'll talk tomorrow."

We nodded and headed in our different directions.

Preston hesitated, and my mom seemed to notice this.

"Preston, you can stay with the boys. For now." She added, almost like an after thought.

By the time we got to our room, we where all a bit freaked out.

"How did they find us?" Bex whispered as she plopped down on her bed.

"I don't know." I said, laying down on my bed and rubbing my temples. It was 2 am on Sunday and I was tired, despite sleeping on the jet.

"Well," Liz started, "Theres a number of things that could have tipped them off. For example, the probability that Cam would return to Rome was 6 to 2 and the chance that we might was left behind a clue was 34.3% and then there was the fact that.." Liz trailed off and smacked her head.

"What is it Liz?" Macey asked, pulling on her pjs.

"We didn't account for your Jet. They probably tracked it as soon as we took off again. They must have realized that we where coming back, so they decided to wait." Liz said.

Macey was slowly starting to realize it was her fault we where found, so I tried to make her feel better.

"Look, Macey, It doesn't matter. They would've found out where we'ed gone as soon as we came back with Preston."

Macey nodded and I could tell she just wanted to go to sleep.

So we all climbed in bed and fell asleep fast.

The next morning, I woke up at 9:51, but Macey and Liz where still asleep. I took a quick shower, pulled on my uniform and went to look for Zach, the boys, and Bex.

I rounded the corner into the dinning hall to find several girls whispering and staring at my friends while I walked over, grabbed a plate, and sat down.

"Hey Cam. How'd you sleep?" Bex asked through a mouth full of pancake.

I chuckled at her and said, "Good. You?"

She smiled and nodded while Zach whispered in my ear, "I woulda slept better if you where with me." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Luckily no one heard him because Jonas was leaning over a book, Bex and Grant where giggling about something and Preston, Macey and Liz where all still sleeping.

Just as we where finishing breakfast, aunt Abby walked in and came over to our table.

"Come on, guys. Go get Macey, Liz, and Preston and meet me in Rachel's office in 15 minutes." She said, leaving as soon as she was done.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, pulling Bex's arm to tear her away from Grant. She kissed him on the cheek and followed me to our room.

Unfortunately, as we where walking through the senior hallway, Tina attacked. I don't mean literally attacked, but she bombarded us with questions.

"Cammie! Bex! Where were you? I heard you where on a secret training op for the CIA in Russia and you had to take out a nuclear terrorist attack before they could attack the US." She said, whispering the last part like it was some big secret.

"Sorry, Tina, but we weren't in Russia. We can't actually talk about it." Bex said, dismissing Tina before she could get going.

By the time we got to our room, woken up Macey and Liz, waited for them to get dressed and got to my mothers office, we had exactly 27 seconds left.

"Come in girls!" My mom yelled softly from her office.

We walked in and she gestured for us to sit on the couch across from her. Zach, Jonas, and Grant where already sitting, waiting. I looked around for Mr. Solomon and Aunt Abby, but they weren't there.

My mom saw me notice and said, "I asked them to leave. I thought we could get this mess straightened out alone, because it might just be some big miss understanding, or it might be justified."

We where all silent.

"Is that the case?" Mom asked us.

I was glad she didn't single me out like Mr. Solomon had, but treated us as a group. After several moments of silence, Macey started to explain.

"When we realized that Preston might be in trouble because of his father, we had to make sure he didn't get hurt. It was my idea, but I convinced everyone else to help. We needed back up so we got the boys."

My mom's mouth tightened when Macey said that part, but let her go on.

"So the boys came to help and we flew to Rome to stay with Preston and save him. We pretended we where on spring vacation and stayed with him for a few days until we could take him undetected. We flew back to DC and I guess you know the rest." Macey finished.

My mom nodded slowly, her eyes traveling over all of us.

"Well, it seems you had a right to be worried. I just received a call from my contact in the CIA and Ambassador Winters has been seriously injured. Someone, although it hans't been officially released as the splinter group, attacked the United States Embassy yesterday night, leaving Winters with 3 gunshot wounds and 2 stabs wounds. He is alive, for now, but is in critical condition. It looks as though you guys got Preston out of there just in time." Mom said.

We all sat in stunned silence.

"So what are we going to say about Preston being here?" Macey blurted.

"I've already contacted the director at the CIA and told him we were suspicious of the splinter group attacking Preston so we sent in an extraction team. Ladies," She paused then added, "And gentlemen, I want you to understand we don't condone this behavior, but it seems you did have a valid reason and went about it according to protocol. That being said, you will of course have to make up your missing assignments, but there will be no other punishment."

I could hear the audible sound of relief coming from all my friends, but I kept my eyes trained on my mother, waiting for the catch.

"But," She added, "If you ever pull a stunt like this again, you will be punished severely, and we won't be so understanding."

We all nodded and said, "Yes Ma'am."

We started to leave to go break the news to Preston about his father, but my mom called, "Cam, we're still on for tonight?"

"Yes, of course!" I called back to her, smiling.

She paused for 4 seconds before glancing at Zach and adding, "Good, I think we have somethings to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think! And pm me or tell me in the reviews what you want to happen! I have a rough idea for the next couple of chapters but do you want Rachel Morgan to find out Cammie and Zach did it in Rome? Or should that be more private? Tell me in your reviews!<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I nodded and smiled to my mom as my friends and I walked away but on the inside, I was freaking out. What if she knew what Zach and I had done? I mean, I wasn't ashamed of it or anything, I love Zach, but that would be a seriously awkward conversation.

Zach smirked at me as we walked back to the boys room where Preston was still sleeping. He was still on the Italian time zone and he wouldn't adjust to the east coast time zone like a highly trained spy would.

We got to the boys room when Macey turned to us and said, "Maybe you guys should go grab lunch or do something else? I think this is something Preston needs to hear from me, without an audience."

Bex looked like she was going to object, so I butted in. "Come on Bex, we haven't sparred in ages. Wanna go to the barn?" I asked, turning to all my friends.

Zach and Grant agreed, and after several seconds, Bex gave in.

"Maybe we can just observe?" Liz asked, looking at Bex who was getting fired up.

Jonas nodded looking relieved that Liz asked, so I just nodded and gave them a reassuring smile.

By the time we changed and got to the barn, Grant and Zach where already warming up. I sprinted a few laps with Bex on my tail and then walked to a sparring mat and turned to Bex.

"Ready?" she asked, grinning.

I nodded, and she lunged.

Bex was a really good fighter. The only issue with sparring with her was that we knew each others weak points and strong points.

For example, I knew Bex can be impulsive so she tends to lunge. Thats why when she came at m I was already out of her way.

She stubbled into empty space and I didn't give her time to recover. I quickly threw a punch towards her kidney, which she blocked.

It continued like that for several minutes, with both of us throwing punches and kicking at each other, blocking it all easily.

Finally Bex pinned me down with a grin.

"You're quick Cam." She said, rolling off me.

We lay in silence for several minutes until Grant and Zach attacked. Okay, well they didn't actually attack, but they tackled us from the sides and started tickling us, and let me tell you, Bex and I are both _extremely_ ticklish.

"Stop! Please! _Please_!" I said, gasping through my tears and laughs.

Bex managed to pin Grant down but he didn't try to fight back.

Zach finally gave in and took his fingers from my stomach to my waist and pulled me closer, kissed the top of my head, and pulled me to the floor, sitting me between his legs.

"I think we found your weaknesses." Grant said as Bex let him up.

We were all sitting on the ground, with me leaning into Zach and Grant and Bex snuggling when Liz and Jonas came over.

They had been sitting on the far end of the barn, talking about some experiment that I couldn't even start to comprehend.

"So how do you think Preston's taking the news?" Grant asked, glancing at the wall to his left, towards the dorms.

I sighed. "I don't know, I mean his dad is part of the Circle but that doesn't mean I want Preston to be hurt over it. Macey'll help him through it though, he'll be okay."

"Poor Preston." Bex murmured.

I hadn't realized the time, but it was almost 6 o'clock, which meant dinner would be starting soon and I would have to face my mom.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before I said, "We should change and head to dinner. I shouldn't be late for my mom, I'm already walking on thin ice with her."

They agreed and we got back to our dorms to shower and change. As I walked to my mom's office, Zach was coming down the hall.

"Hey where are you headed?" I asked while I paused to wait for him.

"I decided to take a detour on my way to dinner to see if I could walk you to your mom's office." He said as we walked. "No one's ready yet. Grant and Jonas take _sooo_ long to primp." He added, exaggerating.

I started laughing, but stopped myself. "How's Preston?"

"He seems a bit shocked, and Macey isn't going to leave his side for a long time. She's good for him." Zach said as we got to my mom's door.

I nodded, not trusting my voice. I didn't know what I would do if my mom turned out to be evil and then was found half dead.

"Hey kiddo, Zach." My mom said, nodding to both of us and smiling.

"Headmistress Morgan." Zach said, smiling back at her. "I should leave you two to have your dinner."

He squeezed my hand, then dropped it and walked down the hall. I glanced at my mom and she looked like she was torn about something.

Finally, after Zach was halfway down the hall, my mom yelled out to him, "You could join us, if you'd like."

Zach paused, turned, and said, "Thanks, Headmistress, but I should leave you to your family dinner. I'm sure you two have _a lot_ to catch up on." He smirked but then added, "Maybe next time?"

My mom nodded and smiled, and I grinned. I was glad she thought to invite Zach to dinner. Zach turned the corner and headed down the stairs to the dinning hall, and my mom and I walked into her office.

"Tonight's sandwich night!" My mom said excitedly as I sat down across from her.

I smiled to her. At least it sounded edible.

After several seconds of comfortable silence, mom asked me, "So how are things with Zach?"

I smiled and glanced down at my hands, and I'm sure my face turned pink.

"Things with Zach are… really great."

I glanced up at my mom who looked at me knowingly. "I see the way that boy looks at you. I can tell he really loves you. And you, your different around him. You love him too." My mom said in a way that didn't leave anything up for debate.

I nodded and smiled.

"So you really want him to come to dinner next week?" I asked. "He won't be offended if you don't want him to come."

"No, I want to get to know him better. You two are getting serious, right?"

I nodded so she continued.

"I want to get to know him better."

As I headed back to my room, I smiled to myself. Everything was right with my life, at the moment. Of course, everything could change in an instant, that was a spies life.

The next couple days passed in a blur. I spent all my time making up my missing work and tests that I missed last week. Preston mostly stayed to himself, but he seemed to be coping well. Macey stayed with him every moment that she could, and the only time left was when she had class.

Preston started taking a beginners course to languages with Mr. Johnson, our advanced language teacher, and he was actually excelling at it.

The next thing I knew it was Friday night. The week had gone by so fast and it was already the end of March.

"So how's the wave stimulator going, Liz?" I asked during dinner.

"It's good! Jonas and I've been working on it for 4 weeks now and I just put in the micro chip transmitter…" She started rambling on and I tried to follow along the best I could.

I turned to Macey when Liz was done. She was being unusually quiet.

"How are you Macey?"

"I'm good." She worriedly glanced at Preston, but he was having an animated conversation and seemed totally fine.

"Ya know what Macey," Bex said with a huge grin. "I have a great idea."

"Bex I'm really not in the mood to get the crap kicked out of me." Macey said, sighing.

"No, that would be fun, but this is better. We are going to have a girls night! Movies, popcorn, makeovers, everything!" Bex said excitedly.

Macey and Liz lit up at that idea.

"Thats awesome!" They said at the same time, and Bex grinned.

I just rolled my eyes, thinking of all the tweezing, plucking and eyelining thats going to happen tonight.

"Are we invited?" Grant asked, stealing Zach's smirk.

Macey looked like she was going to say yes, so I elbowed her and Bex said, "Of course not! It's a _girls_ night!"

Macey and Liz grabbed my arm as I finished my pizza and dragged me upstairs while Bex yelled behind us, "Don't worry! I'm sure you _boys_ will find something to do!"

All I could think was, this is going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this chapter wasn't very good but I'm already writing the next chapter so I can promise they will be good! You can look forward to the girls night, Zach having dinner with cammie and her mom and, well, I should keep the last one a secret!<strong>

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

** Hey so have I thanked you yet? You guys are amazing so I wanted to make a special shout out to **

** maryclumsy**

** stephaniek**

** kgorange**

** Tashalou96**

** And all my other loyal reviewers! You guys are seriously awesome and inspire me to write my stories better and faster!**

** So sorry for the rambling, so here's the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

"OW! Bex that hurts!" I complained while she plucked my eye brows.

Macey had already done Liz's, but she already decided that she and Bex could do their own and they both looked great.

Liz and Bex leaned over me, examining me while Macey finished.

"I say we should go for dramatically natural." Macey said, and I had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Bex and Liz seemed to understand her though, so they got to work. I tried to pay attention to what they were doing so I could try and copy it later.

First Macey handed Bex an eyeshadow brush with a champaign, white, and black colored eyeshadow compacts. She lightly spread the champaign colored one over my entire lid, up to the crease. Then she dotted the white in the inside corner of my eyes, and spread the black in my crease. She added a bit to the bottom of my eyes and looked to Macey for approval.

Macey nodded and added eyeliner to my upper water line. Then she curled my lashes and applied mascara.

Then she added a bit of blush and nude lipstick.

Liz had been straightening my hair, so I was pretty much done.

"Now you have to help us!" Liz cried as she saw me glance towards the door.

I rolled my eyes but conceded. After all, we where bonding. Now that we all had boyfriends we didn't spend as much time together as we should.

We ended up straightening everyones hair, and once Liz showed me how to use it, it became my designated job.

By the time we finished our makeovers, we decided to get in pjs and have a gossip session.

We climbed onto the floor and sat in a tight circle in our shorts and tank tops.

"So how are things with Jonas, Lizzie?" Bex asked, nudging her suggestively.

Liz flushed a bright pink, but grinned.

"I really, really, really like him." She muttered, and we all heard it, but Macey decided to tease her a bit.

"I'm sorry, Liz. What was that? I don't think I heard that!"

"I REALLY LIKE JONAS!" Liz whisper yelled, turning redder.

"Like love him?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Maybe. I don't know." Liz said, sounding frustrated with herself.

"Aww, Lizzie, its okay. I mean, Grant and I have been dating for longer than you and Jonas and I don't even know if I love him." Bex said.

"Oh give it up Baxter! We all know your completely and utterly smitten with Grant!" I said, adding on a british accent to tease her.

She punched me in the arm but it didn't hurt much and we where all to busy cracking up, even Bex joined in after Liz snorted because she was laughing so hard.

"What about you and Zach?" Macey asked, prying. "Are you guys still good?"

"Yep." I said, smiling at all of them.

"Like he isn't one of those guys that gets lucky once then expects it every time you together?" Macey asked, curious.

"No, he's really sweet!"

"Thats awesome Cammie. So what do you guys wanna do now?" Liz asked.

We decided to watch movies until 3 am, when we eventually went to bed.

"So how was your girls night?" Zach asked as we got to breakfast the next morning.

"It was so fun!" Liz exclaimed, sliding in next to Jonas and kissing his cheek.

We each sat down next to out boyfriends, and Zach rested his arm around my waist. I leaned in closer, but I grabbed a few pancakes and bacon.

"What did you guys do?" I asked Zach as soon as I finished my first pancake.

He smirked. "Thats for us to know and you to find out."

I rolled my eyes, but Bex seriously didn't like that answer.

"What did you do?" She said, turning to Grant and pinching him lightly, although it was clear she could make it hurt a lot more if she wanted to.

He rolled his eyes. "We just took Preston to the P&E barn and taught him a few tricks. I don't know why Zachy here made it sound so mysterious."

"Don't call me that." Zach said, glaring at Grant.

I burst out laughing at Zach's expression, and soon everyone joined in, even Zach.

Finally, once we all calmed down and finished our food, Macey wanted to see what the boys had taught Preston, so we went out to the barn.

"Liz, you spar with Preston." Macey said, pulled them on a mat.

"But-" Liz started to object until Macey interrupted.

"Liz, Preston does't know much, and face it, your not the best fighter here. Its just a bit of practice, you'll be fine."

We all circled around the mat to watch Liz and Preston, who were both taking awkward fighting stances.

Preston charged, but Liz dodged. She was slow though, and her foot trailed behind. Preston tripped over it and she quickly dropped to the floor to pin him down.

"I win!" Liz shouted.

Everyone was laughing, but I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. Typical Liz, winning with her own klutziness.

Macey was already pulling Jonas to a different mat, and Bex was already fighting Grant on another.

"Shall we?" Zach asked, taking my hand and pulling me to a mat.

I dropped to the floor to stretch, and Zach helped me.

Finally when we where done, I rolled over quickly and propelled my self into a crouching position.

Zach was already up to, but he smirked.

"Ready?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

I was always ready.

I stalked toward him slowly and ducked when he threw the first punch. I threw another one right toward his throat, but he sprang back just before I made contact. Not giving him time to recover, I round house kicked him in the side. He was strong enough and steady enough that he didn't stumble, but he winced.

"I'm sorry!" I said, walking towards him.

Thats when he smirked and swept his legs out under my legs, but I was to distracted to jump in time. I fell to the ground and lay there. I didn't feel like sparing, and Zach lay down next to me and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. I spent the rest of the day with Liz and Jonas doing homework outside on the lawn.

The next day was Sunday. I woke up early, it was only 5:37 am, but I didn't want to go back to sleep. I wanted to be alone. I realized I hadn't been alone in so long. I was always with Zach, or Bex, or any of my other friends. Even before we went to Rome, I was never alone.

I threw on my Gallagher Academy sweatshirt and a pair of socks, grabbed a flashlight, and walked down the hall until I found my favorite passageway.

I spent the next hour exploring the passageway until I found my mom's office. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but it was early in the morning and my mom, aunt and Mr. Solomon were there, talking in hushed voices.

I paused behind her bookshelf, but quickly moved on. I didn't was to eavesdrop.

Hours later, I emerged from my passageway covered in cobwebs. Unfortunately, thats what happens when I don't occupy my passageways, other things, like gross spiders, do.

I went to my room to change quickly, but my roommates were already at breakfast.

As I got to breakfast, Zach and Bex scooted over to make more room for me. I didn't get a lot to eat, I wasn't very hungry, but Liz asked, "Where were you?"

"Passageways." Zach said before I could answer.

I raised my eyebrows at him, but he just shook his head, smiled, and pulled out a cobweb from my hair.

After several minutes, Professor Buckingham walked into the dining hall with a huge stack of letters in her hands.

It was odd, usually the girls would just email home, almost never writing real letters.

Professor Buckingham didn't go and sit at her usual spot, instead she walked along the senior table and passed out the letters to everyone. We all got at least one, but some of us got several.

I glanced at the return address when I got the first one. It was from the CIA.

I quickly ripped it open, and read the first line.

* * *

><p><em>Cameron Ann Morgan,<em>

_ We are please to inform you that you have been selected for a clandestine service job, here at the CIA. If you chose to accept this impressive opportunity, you will start your work on September 13th. You may spend your summer as you please, and we would like to congratulate you, again, for your acceptance into this elite and competitive program. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Andrew Gram, Director of the CIA_

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief. I knew I would be in the CIA eventually, because I was a legacy. I had been worried though, because of my irresponsible behavior during the last summer.<p>

I tore open my other envelopes. They basically all said the same thing. I had offers from the NSA, Interpol, and Homeland Security. Looked over at Zach, who had the exact same offers.

Bex had offers from MI6 and several other British intelligence agencies, and Grant had several offers from the NSA and CIA but he also had an offer from the MI6/CIA Cross-Agency Training Program, which would mean he would go on missions for both the CIA and MI6.

As everyone was registering their job offers, a flurry of whispers broke out.

I already knew what agency I would choose, I had always known. I would go into the CIA.

The rest of the day was spent with everyone gossiping about jobs and what everyone would be doing, all around the world.

Finally it was time for everyone to go to dinner. Zach and I held hands as we walked to my moms office.

"Are you sure you want me to come? I won't be offended if you want the alone time with your mom." Zach said, glancing down to read my face.

"Don't be silly. Of course I want you to come." I said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

By that time we'd gotten to my moms office where I could smell mac and cheese. It wasn't burning, yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"Hey kiddo, Zach, come on in." My mom said when we got to the door.

"Hey mom." I said as we came and sat down at her couch.

"Headmistress Morgan, thanks for letting me have dinner with you two."

Mom was looking at us, saw our proximity, and let me tell you I was sitting _pretty_ close to Zach, and she seemed to be debating something with herself.

"Just for tonight, Zach, you can call me Rachel. But only while your eating dinner with us. Got it?" My mom said, trying to sound tough, but she was also suppressing a smile.

"Thanks Hea- I mean, Rachel." Zach said, smirking.

"So how was your week? I heard Professor Buckingham passed out all the job offers during breakfast. They'd been coming in all week but we figured today would be best to hand them out."

I nodded, smiled, and told her, "I got offers from the CIA, NSA, Interpol, and Homeland Security. Zach got the same."

"Kiddo, thats awesome! Any idea which one your leaning toward?"

"I'm thinking CIA. Its really the only agency I've been interested in."

My mom beamed and turned to Zach. "What are you thinking, Zach?"

Zach squeezed my hand. "I'm leaning towards the CIA too. It's always what I've wanted to do."

Mom smiled. "Joe must be proud."

"I actually haven't had a chance to tell him yet, but he'll be happy, I'm sure."

While we talked, mom got our food and we ate it. It was awful, but Zach was gracious enough to eat it, which I was thankful for.

When the meal was over, mom and Zach were getting along great, and I was happy they were. I knew Zach was a big part of my present, and, hopefully, my future.

I pulled Zach down a hall that wasn't in the direction of either of our suites.

"Where are we going, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, confused but not resisting me.

I pulled Zach into the closet at the end of the hall without answering him. I pressed on one of the bricks, hard, and it shifted, along with the rest of the wall.

I walked into the open space, a small room I'd found in 8th grade, and Zach followed me.

It was a small square room, about 8 by 8, and the wall closed behind us.

"What is this place?" Zach asked, looking around.

"Just a small room I found in 8th grade." I said, watching his face and leaning against the back wall. "I just wanted some alone time with you. I feel like we're never alone anymore."

Zach smirked.

"And I wanted to thank you for getting along with my mom. I can tell she likes you."

We'd agreed that Zach would have dinner with us every other week so that my mom and I could have our alone time, and she could also get to know Zach.

Zach was done looking around the room. It was empty besides us, so he came over and kissed me. It started lightly, but as he pinned me against the wall, it got heavier, more passionate and more sensual.

My body curved into him and he pressed me up against the wall, and he pressed his arms to the wall. Just as we were getting really into the kiss, the wall dropped out from behind me, and we fell.

* * *

><p><strong>So ya, I felt bad that I hadn't updated in like, forever, so I made this chapter really long! (well at least for me).<strong>

**So you know what I want...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I'll update when I get hmm... _146_ reviews! I'll try and update as soon as I can but the nicer and more reviews I get, the more I'll be motivated!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ow!" I said in surprise as my body hit the floor.

Zach rolled off me quickly, stood up and held out a hand to me.

"What is this place?" He asked while I grabbed it.

Once I'd stood up, I looked around. I realized we were in my favorite passageway, the one that I always used to sneak out.

"Here," I said, grabbing for Zach's hand in the dark. "I know this tunnel like the back of my hand, I can find our way back. I never knew that room connected with this passageway, though."

We where just passing the bookshelf that would spin into my mothers office when Zach pulled me up short.

I tugged on his hand, trying to pull him away, but I didn't want to speak, in case my mom was still in there.

I could see from the cracks of light from the office that he held up one finger, gesturing for me to wait.

He pressed his ear up against the back of the bookshelf, and I followed suit. I could here my mom, aunt Abby, and Mr. Solomon talking again, just like they had this morning.

"But they're too young! And sending them off on a mission would be like a reward for running away to get Preston!" My mom said in a voice that said she was completely in charge.

"I don't like it any better than you do, Rachel." Mr. Solomon said, "But the CIA needs kids to go undercover. You know as well as I do than Cammie and her friends are the best the school has seen in a long time, maybe the best we've seen ever. They would do the best job, and the CIA needs the best."

"Come on Rachel. Its only one week, two and a half tops. Joe's right, the CIA needs the best and Cammie is going to work for them soon, anyway." Aunt Abby said, taking Mr. Solomon's side.

"I'll think about it. I'm not sure how much more school they should miss this close to finals and graduation. Even if the CIA needs them, I still run this school and Cammie is my daughter."

Mr. Solomon and Abby nodded, knowing they had already won.

I glanced over at Zach, whose eyes were wide with excitement. Before I could say anything though, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away, toward exit of the passageway.

Good, that way mom couldn't hear us.

"They're sending us on a mission." Zach said.

I nodded. "For the CIA."

Then we both grinned.

"Should we tell the others?" I asked, already envisioning Bex's reaction.

Zach though about it for a moment. "No. Your mom doesn't seem to think we should go so we don't want to get their hopes up only to find out we aren't going."

I nodded, but I knew it would be hard to keep it from my friends.

We walked out of the passageway, shut it behind us, and walked in the direction of Zach's suite.

We stopped in front of my door, and I said, "Am I allowed to come in?"

We pressed our ears up against the door to listen for our friends. If they were in there, I could come in, but there was a new rule that boys weren't allowed to be alone with a girl in her dorm room, and vice versa. Of course, me and my friends have always been rule-optional, but still.

It didn't sound like anyone was in there, so I shook my head.

"You could still come in, if you want." Zach said, although he already knew what my answer would be.

I glanced around the hall. The boys were still living in an old teachers suite, so we would get caught a lot more easily.

I shook my head but stood up on my tiptoes to give him a good night kiss. It was short, but sweet.

"Night Zach." I said as I broke the kiss.

"Night Cammie." He sighed.

He walked into his room and I headed back to my suite.

After several days, I went back to my suite with Liz and found a note tapped to my door. It read:

_Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey. Please meet me at Rachel's office at come 7:00 pm. ~Abby_

I checked my internal clock. It was 4:45, so we could do some homework, eat a quick dinner and go see Aunt Abby.

"What do you think they want?" Liz exclaimed every ten minutes.

"Liz I want to focus on my homework! I don't know what they want." I said, trying to get back to my work.

"But Cammie! You have to know something!" Macey said, not giving up.

"Fine. I might know something but they don't know I know." I said quickly.

"Tell us!" Bex begged.

"Fine. Zach and I were exploring a passageway the other night and we found one that went behind my mom's office so we stopped and listened. It was my mom, aunt Abby, and Mr. Solomon. They were talking about the a mission that they needed teens to go on and Abby and Mr. Solomon were trying to convince mom to let us go because we're the best. We left before we heard the end of the discussion. Thats all I know." I said quickly, keeping my eyes on my paper.

"A mission! A real life mission?" Liz asked looking terrified.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Macey asked, but she wasn't annoyed. "And you were _just_ exploring the tunnels? No… couple time?"

"No Macey! We were actually exploring. Mostly." I said. "And we weren't sure whether we were going to go anyway, so we didn't want to get your hopes up."

Soon we went to dinner then went to my mom's office. It turns out Grant, Jonas, and Zach were asked to come as well, so we all walked together.

The door was open, so we went right in and sat down.

Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, and my mom were sitting across from us, appraising us.

We waited.

Finally Mr. Solomon said, "There's a mission for the CIA. They need teens. They need the best. Unfortunately, we trained you which means you're the best. There will be another boy to join you, to even out the numbers. Do you accept the mission."

"But sir, what is the mission? Does it involve the Circle of Caven?" Bex asked.

"The information is to sensitive. You will not get answers until you accept the mission. Do you?" Abby said, making eye contact with all of us, showing the seriousness of the situation.

"What about Preston?" Macey asked.

"He'll stay here, of course. We'll take care of him." My mom said, conforting Macey.

I paused for a minute.

"Yes. We accept." I said.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. So ya. Review<strong>. **I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

**I'll definitely update with _160_ reviews!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Good." Mr. Solomon said, smiling. "Now that thats settled, lets get to the details. The CIA is trying to take down both the Circle and the Circle's splinter group. The only issue is that there are still moles inside the CIA. They are loyal to both groups so both are informed of when we will strike."

We all nod. It made sense. The moles weren't important enough to be on Gilly's list, but they were important enough to be privy to the Circle's intel.

"Because the splinter group knows some of you, you will be going to the leader of the Circle of Caven, breaking in and taking him. Make it quick and clean, and no deaths. We need to interrogate him, but we've received knowledge that the splinter group will be going after him next." Mr. Solomon continued.

Over the past few months, we had kept tabs on the leaders of the Circle and some of them had turned up dead.

"The Director of the CIA is sending several groups like yours to bring in the leaders. We need real, solid proof of their association with the Circle, because Gilly's list was made a hundred and fifty years ago."

"So why do they need us for the mission? Why not get more experienced operatives?" Bex asked, wanting him to get to the point.

"The leader of the Circle is Rodrigo Kent, the CEO of Adren, the insurance company that insures most of the wealthy and influential people that in the world. He has top notch security, almost as good as the CIA itself. The only loop hole we could find was that he has kids who are in high school. The kids are planning a party, 3 and a half weeks from today." My mom continued for Mr. Solomon.

Bex was about to ask another question, so my mom started again before she could.

"The goal is for you to go under cover in their elite private school, get invited to the party, get Kent, and get out."

"What about us?" Liz asked, gesturing to herself and Jonas. She was clearly referring to the fact that she was terrible at Cove ops.

"They will need you two to hack the security feeds and do the other tech stuff. Its an important job and we can't afford to mess it up." Abby said.

"When do we leave?" Zach asked.

"Three days after Cam's birthday, in two weeks." My mom answered.

"How long would we be there for?" I asked.

"You will start at their school that Monday. The party is Friday night so you will finish the mission then. It should be fairly quick." Abby said.

"What are the names of the kids?" Liz asked, curiously.

"It's all in the reports." Mr. Solomon said, turning, picking up some envelops and handing them to us. "You may go now. I'm sure you'd like to read these over."

"Oh, and girls? Please keep this a secret." My mom added.

We nodded and took the que to leave.

As soon as we were far enough down the hall that no one could hear us, Bex started screeching.

It was odd. You'd think she would keep her cool. But nope!

"Oh my god! We're going on a real mission! For the CIA!"

"Calm down, Bex. This is our job now. This is what we're going to do for the rest of our lives." I said, calmly, holding her arm so she would hold still.

"We should go read our files. Our room?" Liz asked, turning to the boys.

"Sure." Jonas said with a goofy smile on her face.

The other boys agreed so we all walked back to our room. We spread out all over the floor and I flipped to the first page.

Cover:

* * *

><p><em>Name- Emily Waters<em>

_ Relationship Status- In relationship with Chuck Anns (Zach Goode)_

_ Likes- Twitter, Cheerleading, Chuck Anns, Flirting, Gossiping_

_ Dislikes- Playing Sports, Girls Flirting with Chuck, Black Clothes, Being Alone_

* * *

><p>We passed ours around, memorizing all of them. Zach was a football player, Macey was the class president at her old school, Bex and Grant were nerds, and Liz and Jonas didn't get covers. Instead, they got floor plans to the house and the codes to the computers to make the hacking easier.<p>

Kent's children's names are Owen, 18, Celia, 17, Adrian, 14. We had to get invited to their party by honeypotting, flirting or by any means necessary.

The next day during lunch, Tina Walters ran over and sat next to me, forcing Zach to move over.

He rolled his eyes, but Tina started talking, and when Tina starts talking, she doesn't stop.

"Cammie! So I was thinking, since were graduating in a month and a half, that we should throw a senior prom! We could invite the rest of the Blackthorn boys! Do you think your mom would approve?"

"I'm not sure, Tina." I hedged. It honestly didn't sound very fun, but Macey had heard what she said.

"Tina! That would be a great idea! We should run it by Headmistress Morgan and start a petition if she says no!"

I rolled my eyes, but Tina was just getting started. "I'll go speak with her now!"

She ran off, probably going to find my mom.

"Oh, Cam, speaking of parties!" Bex said, hitting her hand on the table hard. "What should we do for your birthday?"

"Nothing, guys! Its not a big deal! You don't have to do anything." I said, ducking my head.

"No! Cammie! Its your 18th birthday! We're going to do _something_!" Liz said.

"No, seriously. Don't go out of your way for me." I said, not looking up.

They all rolled their eyes, so I muttered, "Fine, just surprise me."

Zach smirked and squeezed my hand, and everyone got back to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to update ASAP! I got so many nice reviews and I love you guys!<strong>

**So I'm not going to set a number of reviews for the next chapter because I'm super busy, but I'll try and update this weekend! Also, _lots_ of reviews makes me update faster!**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Happy birthday, Cammie!" Liz said, jumping on my bed.

"Liz! It's a long weekend! Why did you get me up?" I groaned and rolled over.

"Come on, Cam. Bex is already off for a run and its 9:30 in the morning." Macey said, dabbing on some make up under her eyes.

I groaned, but sat up. I quickly got in the shower before Macey or Liz could make a big deal out of my birthday.

After I finally gave in to the fact that my birthday wasn't going to go away for the next 15 hours, I got out of the shower and got dressed. Liz was gone, probably to check on some experiment in the lab, and Macey was waiting on my bed.

"Happy 18th Cam!" Macey said, grinning and hugging me, despite the fact that my hair was still dripping wet.

"Thanks Macey." I said, smiling sweetly at her.

"So when do you want your presents?" She asked as we walked down to the dinning hall.

"No, seriously Macey, I told younot to get me anything!"

"Fine. After lunch, then."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't protest.

Not many people were up early, it was a long week end after all, so Macey and I sat alone to eat out breakfast.

After we finished, Macey gave me another hug and ran off the help Liz with her boy to english translator. She was getting stuck on some phrases that Macey was going to help her with.

I walked around the mansion, looking for Bex. It was one of our traditions. We would always hang out together on our birthdays, and we would spar for a while. Bex always wanted to win, because it got to her that I was several months older than her.

Liz and Macey had said she was off on a run, so I just walked around the campus for a while. I walked through the P&E barn, the library, the dinning hall (again), and finally I just wandered through the hall of history. I walked around a corridor that lead to a few old classrooms that were barely used anymore, when I found two people kissing.

I was about to turn away when I realized that every boy who went to this school was dating one of my roommates, and that girl was defiantly not Bex, Liz, or Macey.

He was also to small to be one of the teachers, so I squinted to get a better look at him.

It was Preston. And the girl was not Macey.

I quickly backtracked around the corner, wanting to forget what I saw. But my teachers trained me to well. I could never forget what I just saw, even if I tried.

I was about to turn the corner when the girl pulled back a little, and giggled. It was Alison Last, a junior.

I cleared the corner quickly and sprinted away as soon as I was out of sight.

I ran right back to the room, and luckily Macey wasn't there. I'm not sure what I would have told her if she was. I couldn't handle telling her right now, I was to shocked.

I shut the door and locked it behind me, leaned against it, and breathed deeply.

"Cammie?"

I jumped. I thought I was alone, so I shot up in surprise.

"Bex? Sorry, you scared me."

"Ya, I tried to find you but I wasn't sure where you were so I came back here to shower. Whats wrong?" She asked, taking in my expression.

I had to tell Bex. She was my best friend and I needed to tell someone before I told Macey.

I went and sat down on my bed, and Bex followed and sat beside me.

I sighed. "I just caught Preston making out with Alison Last."

"WHAT?" Bex whisper yelled, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"You heard me." I mumbled.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to tell Macey. What would you want her to do if she caught Grant making out with some easy junior?"

Bex nodded.

"Your right."

After a while, we finally agreed we would tell her during lunch. It was only 11, so we went and sat in the dinning hall, waiting for Macey and Liz. Grant and Zach came in, and they came to sit with us.

"Happy birthday, Cam." Zach said, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks." I said, distractedly watching the door.

"Whats up with her?" Grant asked Bex.

But she didn't reply. She just watched the door along with me.

Finally, after a while, Preston walked in alone. He came to sit with us, but Bex and I both gave him a death glare, and he sat a few seats down.

After a few more minutes, Alison and her friend came in, giggling. I watched Preston carefully. He glanced up blushed and looked down.

Alison giggled too, and I glared at both of them.

Grant and Zach were having a quiet discussion off the my right, but when Macey, Liz, and Jonas came in, Bex and I both shot to out feet and quickly walked over to them.

"Sorry, Jonas. You need to go sit with the other guys. We need to talk to Macey and Liz alone." I said, looking him directly in the eyes.

Liz and Macey both shot me questioning looks, but Jonas just said, "Sure. Oh, and happy birthday, Cammie!"

I smiled at him, but dragged Macey and Liz out of the room as soon as walked a few feet away.

"Whats going on Cammie? Are you PMSing or something?" Macey asked as I pulled her to the secret passageway that Mr. Solomon had left his code on last year.

We all sat down, but Liz and Macey still look confused.

We sat in silence for several minutes before Liz's stomach grumbled.

"Sorry!" She whispered.

"Its okay. Macey, I have something hard that I need to tell you. I don't want you to hate me for telling you this, but if I was in your position, I would want to know."

She looks concerned, but nodded, telling me to continue.

I shut my eyes and let out a breath. "I was walking in the halls and caught Preston making out with Alison Last."

I opened my eyes to see Liz looking shocked and Macey looking dazed.

"What? Are your _sure_?"

I nodded, and Bex squeezed her hand.

"But… I'm Macey McHenrey. This isn't supposed to happen to me. I know boys… And I know Preston. Why would he do that? We saved him. He wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for us!" Macey said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Aww, Macey!" We all said, hugging her and trying to comfort her.

"No. This isn't something to cry over. Preston's made his choices. I'm not going to be a weak minded girl that jus lets him do that." Macey said, standing up.

We nodded and she left. I think she was going to find Preston.

"We should go back to lunch." I murmured after 34 seconds.

Bex and Liz nodded, and we walked out.

By the time we got to the dinning hall, Grant, Zach, and Jonas were all sitting there looking confused. We sat down next to them and I turned to Zach.

"Wheres Preston?"

"Macey came in a dragged him out by the tie." He said, looking puzzled.

I glanced over at Alison, and she was smirking, starring at the place that Preston had been sitting.

"So whats up with them?" Zach asked.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure yet. We should wait and ask Macey about that." I said.

"So do you want your birthday presents now?" Grant asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do I?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe we should wait for Macey?" Liz asked. "She is the one who bought most of them."

Grant deflated, but we all cleared our plates and went to lay outside in the grass while we waited for Macey.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYGOSH I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!<strong>

**THIS IS REVIEW WEEK AND NEXT WEEK I HAVE FINALS AND LAST WEEK WAS MY 16TH BDAY SO I'VE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY! BUT HERE IT IS! I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON BUT I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING! **

**BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"So have you guys packed for the mission yet?" Liz asked as we lay down in the grass outside the P&E barn.

"Not really. I think the agency is going to pack our clothes and gadgets. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I've been talking with Mr. Solomon and he said I could bring my equipment, because it's better than anything the agency could provide." Liz said, smiling with pride.

"I'm so excited!" Bex exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"Me too!" Zach said, rubbing circles in my hand.

"Hey guys." Macey said, surprising us by dropping a huge pile of presents at my feet.

"How are you?" Liz and I said at the same time.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Macey said, blinking fast.

It was obvious she wasn't fine, but clearly she didn't want to talk about it now.

"Maybe you should just open your presents?" Bex said, but it sounded more like a question as she looked at Macey.

Macey nodded for me to go ahead and handed me the first.

I ripped it open, and it was a plain black, glossy box.

I had no idea what it was.

"Um, wow, thanks?" I said, smiling.

"Its from us." Jonas said smiling and gesturing between himself and Liz. "Here. Press your thumb to any of the sides."

I did as I was told and felt the tiny heat scanner scan my thumb.

It let out a tiny beep and I took my thumb away. It popped open, and it had several keys and a tiny screen.

"What is it?" I asked in wonder.

"Its everything you would need on a mission! It has a camera with 973 GB to record footage and take pictures. It also can send back live footage to whichever computer you choose. Right now its hooked up to my computer, but you can change that when you go to the CIA." Liz said excitedly.

"This is so great guys!" I said, hugging both do them.

"Yay! It can do some other things, but we'll let you figure that out on your own."

I laughed from happiness, and Bex shoved another present at me.

"Now open mine!"

I ripped open the tape, and I could see Bex's hands twitching out of the corner of my eyes, wanting me to open it faster.

I finally got it open, and it was a pair of new sneakers.

"Thanks Bex! These are awesome. Mine are getting a bit worn out."

She rolled her eyes. "They're not just sneakers, Cam."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she just grabbed the shoes from my hands.

She pressed the small circle on the inside of the right shoe and a small army knife popped out. She switched it open and it was equipped with a tracker planter, a tracker, a blade, a computer chip, and a tranquilizer shooter.

"Cool!" Everyone oohed and awwed over it, including me.

Grant handed me the next one, and I ripped it open.

"Sorry, it kind of goes along with Bex's but I figured it would be helpful." He said as I examined it.

It was a kit to make the same type of contraption that Bex had done to my shoes. It would carve a hole in a shoe and conceal another pocket knife.

"I love it! Now I can do this to all my shoes!" I said, giving Grant a brotherly hug.

"Now open mine!" Macey said, handing me the rest of the presents.

I raised my eyebrows at her but she just gestured for me to open it.

They were all clothes. Literally, she got me 6 sun dresses, 4 pairs of sandals, 5 pairs of jean shorts, 2 skirts, and 4 tops. They were all cute, but I'm sure they were all expensive. Macey McHenry didn't know how to buy any other type of clothing.

"Thanks Macey." I said, giving her a brief hug.

"Well, now that your not going to be forced to wear a uniform everyday, I figured I could help you update your wardrobe a bit.

I rolled my eyes, but thanked her again.

I turned to Zach, the only one who hand't given me anything yet.

"You'll get your present tonight." He said, but then leaned in close a whispered in his cocky voice, "It's special."

I blushed a bit, and said, "Okay."

Zach smirked, but then we all agreed to go inside because it was all getting dark.

"I'll give you your gift after dinner." Zach said as the guys dropped us off in our suite.

Macey was quiet again, so we decided it was best for some best friend time.

After we shut the door on the boys, Macey went and sat on her bed. Liz, Bex, and I sat on the floor, waiting to hear what Macey had said to Alison.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Bex asked, curious but trying to be respectful.

"I might as well tell you guys. I confronted Preston and he tried to deny it but he finally admitted he's been 'hooking up' with her for the past week. He tried to apologize and he wanted to stay together, but I don't settle for being someones second choice." Macey said, her voice going from hurt to strong and sure.

"Good for you Macey. I could make him seriously regret it, if you want? Maybe Chinese Water torture?" Bex said, her eyes lighting up.

"No, no. I mean, we're going on the mission this next week, then we just have finals and graduation. Theres no point in trying to get even."

We nodded and went off to dinner. I got several birthday wishes from the girls in my grade and the faculty, but I noticed Preston wasn't at dinner.

I saw Alison walk in alone, glare at Macey, and walk purposely toward us.

"Oh no." I heard Liz say under her breath.

"How could you?" Alison said to Macey as she got to us. "How could you do that to Preston? End things? You broke his heart!"

Macey said some very unpleasant things to Alison in Farsi, which I shouldn't repeat here.

"I loved him! And he wanted to hook up with me! Of course I wasn't going to say no! But he loved you, Macey, and you _broke_ him." Alison said, and then went in and tried to slap Macey.

Macey caught her arm and pinned it behind her back. "Let me tell you something real quick, Alison."

The girls around us were all starting to grow silent and watch, but no one tried to stop Macey.

"Preston was my boyfriend. And you were the one who ruined him. So" Macey said twisting her arm harder, "You will stay away from both of us. Got it?"

"Ya know what? This doesn't even hurt. Your not even a _real_ Gallagher Girl. Thats why no one is trying to help you. You came in 10th grade and your still always going to be the newbie." Alison tried to smirk. "Your not even a real Gallagher Girl." she repeated.

Macey's voice got so low that only the people near her could hear it.

"You know why people are not trying to defend you? Because your a boyfriend stealing slut. And I'm a more real Gallagher Girl than you will ever be. I would never betray a sister like that. _And_, my great grandmother was Gillian Gallagher herself. Still say I'll never be a real Gallagher Girl?" Macey snapped at her, and shoved Alison away from her.

Alison just glared at all of us and stalked off, not having a come back.

"Wow. That was intense." Bex said, whistling under her breath.

Macey smirked. "Intense is what I do best."

Eventually, everyone got back to their conversations and when dinner was over, everyone cleared out of the dinning hall.

"Ready for your birthday present?" Zach asked me as we walked hand in hand through the mansion.

I smiled. "Sure."

He lead me back to the dinning hall but we kept walking until we got to the kitchen. He pulled me in and sat me down at a 2 person table and pulled a blind fold over my eyes.

"Should I be worried?" I asked jokingly.

I could feel his smirk as he kissed me, and then he pulled away and said, "Stay there. I'll be right back."

It was quiet for exactly 23 seconds before Zach was back.

He pulled off my blindfold and I waited while my eyes adjusted. Zach had dimmed the lights and put an amazing, homemade birthday cake in front of me.

There was one candle and Zach had written _Happy 18__th__ Birthday_ _Cammie_ across the circular top, in messy purple frosting.

Instantly my eyes starting tearing up. "Zach," I started to say, but the tears escaped.

I know. It was pathetic. Zach had just given me the most amazing birthday present ever, and I was sitting here crying like a baby. But the thing was I was crying out of happiness _and_ sadness at the same time.

"Cammie? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Zach asked, leaning in a stroking a tear away from my cheek.

"Its just. This is the most amazing day ever, and I've just been so happy the past few months. I just can't help but think I'm never going to be this happy again. All of us are going in different directions, and we'll never be as close as we are right now."

Zach squeezed my hand.

"Thats life, Cam. The only thing thats constant is change. The only thing we can do is make the best out of it while we can."

I nodded and looked back to my birthday cake.

"Should I blow the candle out now?" I asked.

The cake itself actually looked delicious, and cake always made things feel better.

"Sure." Zach said.

So I blew it out. I wished that I would stay close to my friends, despite the fact out lives were going in different directions.

We spent the rest of the night kissing and eating cake, both of which were delicious, by the way. After Zach dropped me off at my suite, I had to pack for the mission, which we were leaving on the next morning, and then I finally went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finally updated! So you know the drill...<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! WE ARE ALMOST AT 200 REVIEWS!**

**Also, what would you guys think of having some heist society characters incorpurated into the story, (maybe during their mission)?**

**Sound off in the comments!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Cam, your in room 211, Bex your in 212, Liz your in 213, and I'm in 214." Macey said, coming back from the front desk after checking us in. "Grant your in 210, Zach's in 209, Jonas is in 208, and it looks like the extra guy is already checked in in room 207."

The hotel we were staying at was in Greenwich, Connecticut, a small wealthy town near New York City, where the Kent family lives.

We nodded and took our keys. I stuck mine in my wallet that also contained 76 dollars in cash, as well as a victoria's secret grift card, an old movie ticket for The Devil Wear's Prada, as well as a connecticut drivers license for Emily Waters. Pocket litter is key.

I pulled my suitcase behind me as we all piled into the elevator and rode to the second floor.

"We should unpack our stuff and then introduce ourselves to the other boy who is going to help us with this." Liz suggested as she opened the room across the hall from me.

I opened the door to my room. It was pretty awesome, with light aqua walls, dark wood floor, and a white fluffy bed. I unpacked my clothes, most of them were high fashion, which is apparently what a girl like Emily Waters would wear.

"Ready to introduce ourselves to the newbie?" Bex asked, sticking her head in my room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

Bex just rolled her eyes and held up her lock picking set.

I glanced around the room one last time and made sure all my spy stuff was hidden, and joined Bex in the hall.

We went and knocked on the door of room 207, and after several seconds, the door swung open.

"So I suppose you are my partners?" The boy asked.

The boy had short dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a kind smile that I could tell was deceiving.

"I suppose so. And you are?" Bex asked, appraising him.

"Nicolas Smith. My mother is with interpol and well, I owe them a favor after I was caught in an incriminating position at the Henley."

He had an english accent similar to Bex's, and we walked into his room to scope it out.

"I don't believe I got either of your names?"

"I'm Cameron, but you can call me Cammie. And this is Rebecca, but you only call her that if you want to die. Call her Bex." I said, watching his reaction.

He raised his eyebrows a bit as he studied us and asked, "So who else will be joining us?"

"There's Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Zach. They're unpacking now but they'll probably come scope you out in a bit." Bex said, casually opening and shutting one of his dresser drawers. "So what's so special about you that the CIA is letting you go on a mission with us?"

"And whats your clearance level, Nicolas?" I asked before he could answer.

"You can call me Nick, and my clearance is high. Even if they don't tell me everything, I can always break into their archives in the basement of their main office where my mom works. And yes, I know about your little school." Nick said.

Bex moved onto Nick's closet, searching for anything incriminating.

"So what exactly happened at the Henley that made interpol so curious about you? And whats your mothers name?" I asked.

"Amelia Bennett. She's in the Art Crime division."

"What about the Henley?" Macey asked as she, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Zach walked into the room.

"Well Hello." Nick said, looking Macey up and down appreciatively.

"Hello yourself." Macey said looking him up and down as well.

"The Henley? You mean the high security, fancy museum that has Leonardo Da Vinci's Angel?" Jonas asked, sitting down on the plush couch.

Nick smirked. "Well, you heard of Visily Romani, the man who broke into the Henley and left his calling card, right?"

We all nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, it is believed that he left more than that. Some people thought he left priceless paintings behind the displayed paintings. So some people might have broken in and took the paintings. Finally the people got away, only one poor chap was left behind. They might have run away and left the paintings for an evil man to find and be arrested with. The paintings were returned to their original homes, and the poor chap became an interest to interpol. This is all hypothetical, of course." Nick winked to Macey.

"Impressive." Macey said, flirtatiously flipping her hair.

I raised my eyebrows at Bex, and she did the same at me. Macey seemed to be bouncing back quickly from Preston.

"Well, we should go rest. Tomorrow is our first day of school. Good night." I said, leaving and pulling Liz out behind me.

"What is it Cammie?" Liz asked as I pulled her into my room. Everyone else filed out of Nick's room and into the hall. I gestured for them to follow us into my room.

"Can we trust him?" I asked them.

"Well, Mr. Solomon and your mom seem to think so. And what choice do we have? He seems like he could come in handy if we get in a tricky situation." Liz said.

"Should we do a background check on him?" Grant suggested.

"My room." Liz said, going across the hall." We followed her.

Her room was the exact same as mine, except for the fact that at the desk there was a huge computer set up with several black machines with wires sicking out of them. I didn't even was to know what Liz was capable of with that machine.

Liz sat down at the desk and started typing.

"I'm hacking into the Interpol database. It shouldn't be to difficult, I've done it before." Liz said.

Jonas started to help her, so everyone else started talking.

"So hows your day been?" Zach asked me as he came to sit beside me on Liz's bed.

"Well, besides the 6 hour car ride, its been great." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Got it!" Liz said, scanning the monitor.

"It says here that Nick was suspicious because he was found at the Henley, but that several hours after they found Nick in the Romani room, they found a man named Arturo Taccone in a nearby apartment with 4 priceless paintings that were stolen by Nazi plunderers, as well as a very expensive small statue from a nearby gallery."

"What happened after? Why is Nick able to help on such an important job?" Bex asked.

"Well, before, he was suspected of short cons and picking pockets, but the people he lifted things from always said it must have been their mistake, because they found their wallets in their pockets later. It says that while he rose suspicion at the Henley but charges were never pressed and he was set back onto the streets of Paris, where his mother works."

"Check out his mom. He said she was with Interpol, right?" Zach said, leaning over my shoulder to look at the screen.

"Her name is Amelia Bennett. She's in the Art Crime division." Bex said.

"Thats ironic, considering what her son was suspicious of." Grant said under his breath.

Jonas nodded, but Liz just kept typing.

"She is the highest-ranking woman in Interpol's lowest-ranking department. She was recently promoted to the Interpol world headquarters. She has been very lucking in her past cases, but she was put on desk duty after Nick was found at the Henley. She sounds clean." Liz finished.

"She does. But Nick doesn't." I said, looking around to see Macey's opinion.

"Where's Macey, guys?" I asked, still looking.

"Still unpacking her clothes?" Bex suggested, still reading the monitor.

"I'll go fill her in on Nick."

I went to Macey's room, but she wasn't in there. I decided to check in with Nick, considering he and Macey had been flirting so much before.

I knocked on the door.

Macey answered it.

"Why are you here?" I asked her, kinda annoyed.

"Well, I figured that while you guys were all hacking into Interpol's database to see Nick's record, I could just ask him myself. We've been having fun." Macey said as she went back to lounge on Nick's bed.

Nick sat at the end of the bed and gestured for me to sit down.

"What have you two been doing?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Macey rolled her eyes and said, "We've been talking. Nick thinks he's good. I think I'm better. We made a little bet."

"And what would that be?" I asked, turning to Nick.

"I bet Macey that I could steal that perfect little diamond from her nose without her even knowing." Nick said, smirking at Macey.

"You won't be able to. What are the stakes?" I asked.

"I know he won't be able to. And if he can't do it in the next three days, he has to take me out for a very expensive dinner. If he can, then I have to take him out for a very expensive dinner." Macey said.

"Wow, thats pretty impressive. Well, I'm going to get some rest. We actually do start school tomorrow, and my cover likes fashion and looking nice, so I have to get up extra early to get ready."

Macey nodded in approval. "I should get some sleep too. See you in the morning, Nick."

Nick walked us to the door and I walked back to my room, but Macey paused and kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Good luck."

I raised my eyebrows at Macey who winked at me as she walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>SO YA. PLEASE REVIEW. SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL! NOW I CAN FINALLY UPDATE MORE! AND I GET MY FINALS BACK TOMORROW! WISH ME LUCK!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**oh, and did you like how I put Nick in as Macey's potential love interest? :P**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

I rubbed my eyes for what felt like the billionth time.

"Again, I'd like to welcome all the new students for next year. As you know, you are going to be attending this school next year, so you have been invited to spend time at the school for this week. You will be getting schedules in a bit, as well as your tour guides."

"Thank you, sir." We all said at different times.

We were all sitting in the head masters office. There were about fifteen of us, including the 6 of us that were going to be going undercover in the school.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a meeting to attend, so I'm going to leave you in the very capable hands of Owen Kent. Owen is going to be a senior next year."

He gestured toward the door, a clear signal for us to leave, so we thanked him, got up, and followed Owen out the door.

Owen was the oldest of Rodrigo Kent's children. In the file, it said he was a straight A student, a pianist, and played soccer.

As we left the office, Zach grabbed my hand and held it tight. We weren't just dating in real life, but our covers were dating as well.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful today." Zach whispered to me as Owen pointed out the gym and then he library.

Macey was at the front of the group asking Owen lots of questions and flirting. Nick was eyeing her, but he didn't try and stop her or flirt with her. He was keeping his cover.

"Thanks." I said back to Zach.

I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing a short, nude colored dress that clinched at the waist, a black blazer, and nude patent leather pumps. I also had on a pearl bracelet and gold earrings. I had gotten my ears pierced the summer after tenth grade, because Josh's earrings were so sweet and I figured that I might get another pair like it someday.

After we finished out tour of the school, Owen lead us to the dining hall were several other students were waiting.

I noticed Celia among them, one of Owen's siblings.

One by one they introduced themselves and called out names. We gathered by the guide who called our names. Zach, Bex, and I went with Celia because we were supposed to be going into junior year, just like her. Grant, Nick, and Macey went with Owen, who was going into senior year next fall.

"Hi! My name is Celia Kent, as you just heard, and I'm going into Junior year next fall. Do you have any questions about the school so far?" She asked us, starring directly at me.

Bex, who was supposed to be nerdy, launched into a bunch of questions about the school and her advanced courses.

Celia answered them politely, but she was clearly one of those girls who wouldn't normally socialize with nerds.

When Bex finally took a break to catch her breath, Celia turned to me and Zach, who was looking especially handsome and said, "How about you guys? Anything I can help you with? I love your shoes, by the way."

"Thanks, but I think you two covered everything. How about you, hun?" I asked turning to Zach.

He smirked and said no, but Celia clearly saw the chemistry between us.

"Oh! How long have you two been dating?"

"10 months in one week." Zach said, reciting out cover story.

"How cute! I'm currently single…" Celia babbled on about how she was looking for the perfect boyfriend and not just some mindless hook up that she always manages to get herself into, and I nodded and smiled sympathetically.

Finally she gave us our schedules. The classes were advanced for high school, but not nearly as difficult as the Gallagher Academy, so we would all be fine if they assigned us any work this week.

Eventually, Celia walked us to our last class, which I had with her. I figured now would be a good time to bond with her. We dropped Zach off at his physics class, Bex off at her AP calculus class, and Celia and I walked over to our english class.

"Where did you get your dress? I love it!" Celia gushed while we walked.

"Thanks! I love yours too! I got it at bloomingdales when I went to New York City last weekend. So whose cool around here?" I asked.

"Oh! You totally should hang out with my friend group! Theres Natalie, Katie, Jen, Sarah, and Izzy. It would be so fun, Emily. We love shopping in New York and me, Izzy, Katie, and Sarah are all cheerleaders. Do you cheer?"

I started gushing about cheerleading and how I'd been on the varsity team at my old school since freshman year and how awesome her friends sounded. Finally when english was done, she walked me to the parking lot and got in her BMW, and I waved good bye as I climbed in the Lexus the CIA had given Zach for this mission.

"So how did it go?" he asked me as we drove back to the hotel. "Does she like you? Did she invite you to the party yet?"

"Not yet, but she invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch tomorrow. Its not the party, but their group is pretty selective and I'm sure I can get us an invite by Wednesday."

"Good job." Zach said, opening my door for me as we pulled into the hotel and he kissed my cheek.

I swung my legs around so they were outside the door but I didn't get out. Instead I put my arms around his head and pulled him close to me before I kissed him passionately and allowing myself to feel happy that I was able to turn him on so quickly.

I pulled away just enough so that we weren't kissing and smiled into his lips. He groaned and took my hand and lead me to the hotel.

"You're such a tease." Zach whispered once we were in the elevator.

"Really?" I said, turning and kissing him again.

This time it was Zach who had to pull away, but I lead him back to his room so we could get a little more couple time.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>!

**I TRIED TO ADD MORE ZAMMIE TO THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ALSO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF ME DOING A SEQUAL AFTER THIS? OF THE GANG OVER THE SUMMER? I THINK IT WOULD BE REALLY FUN, BUT I WOULD PROBABLY RATE IT **M** SO THAT I COULD GO INTO MORE DETAIL ABOUT WHAT ZACH AND CAMMIE ARE DOING DURING THEIR COUPLE TIME =D **


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner, just to clear things up Zach, Bex, and Cammie's covers all are going into Junior year because Celia is and they needed to befriend her.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

"So can you come with us?" Celia asked as soon as I sat back down at their lunch table.

Just by looking around the dining hall I could tell Celia's group were the popular kids. They had the biggest houses, the biggest personalities, and the biggest allowances I'd ever heard of. And they had just asked me to go shopping with them.

I figured this was my way of getting an invite to Celia's party, but I had to tell my friends first. I told the girls I had plans with Chuck (Zach), and I needed to cancel with him before I could tell them yes.

"Of course I can come!" I told them, grinning with fake happiness.

Jen, Sarah, and Izzy all squealed, and Natalie and Katie launched into a conversation about all the new summer lines that had just come out.

By the time that day was over, Sarah and Jen couldn't come because of some test tomorrow that their parents were making the study for.

Celia and I walked to the parking lot after English to meet Izzy, Natalie, and Katie. Natalie and Izzy decided to go in Natalie's Lexus, so Katie, Celia, and I got in Celia's BMW.

After 15 minutes of talking about cheerleading, I decided to hint to Celia about getting an invite to her party.

"So what are your plans for the weekend?" I asked the girls.

"Well, we are actually throwing a party at my house. Only the cool kids are coming. My older brother and I are throwing it for an end of the year thing. Do you want to come?" Celia asked, almost as an after thought.

"Of course! Do you think Chuck can come? I need to get a new outfit!" I said, gushing.

"Yes! And tell him to bring any other hot friends he might have! We should totally check out the new dresses on 5th avenue!" Katie added.

After that we started giggling and gossiping about the cute boys and new clothe we wanted to get.

By the time out shopping trip was over, I was exhausted. I pretended to be ecstatic over the clothes I bought, but I honestly didn't care. I was ready to go back to the hotel and fill my friends in on everything.

Unfortunately, as soon as I entered the hallway with our rooms, I saw Macey and Nick making out in the middle of the hall.

"Macey!" I said, shocked.

"Oh, uh, hey Cammie. I won the bet!" Macey said, pulling away from Nick as soon as she heard me.

"Jez, Macey we're in a hotel! Get a room! So what, Nick takes you out to dinner this summer?" I said, going over an knocking on Bex's door.

"Sorry Cam. And yep!" Macey said, trying to look guilty. Nick just smirked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bex, who had an amused expression on her face. I looked passed her, though, and Grant was standing there, shirtless.

"Guys! Is anyone even trying to get an invite to this party?" I said, exasperated.

By this time, everyone else had gathered in the hall, so Zach rolled his eyes and ushered everyone into his room.

"Little tense from shopping?" Zach asked me, rubbing my shoulders.

"Nooo." I said sarcastically.

"Did you get an invite?" Liz asked me, cutting strait to the point.

"Yep. And they told me that Zach can come and he should bring any hot guy friends. Has anyone else had any luck?" I asked, looking at Bex and Macey.

"Ya. I did a little honeypotting on Owen and he told me I can invite one other friend. I guess we all can come then, because Cammie can bring Zach, and Zach can bring Grant and Nick. I can bring Macey, and Liz and Jonas can run the comms." Bex said.

"Perfect." Macey said, smiling at Nick.

"So what clothes did you get?" Liz asked curiously.

I threw the shopping bag on the bed and laid down next to them.

Bex, Macey, and Liz all crowed around the bags and stared looking through them, but Zach snagged the Victoria's Secret bag before anyone could go through it, and peaked inside,

He raised his eyebrows at me.

I snatched the bag back. "Don't say anything. Celia and Natalie said it would 'make Chuck happy!'" I told Zach, putting air bunnies into it.

"Oh, it certainly makes me happy." He whispered, smirking and kissing my cheek.

"Maybe we should give Cammie and Zach some alone time?" Macey suggested, smirking and pulling Nick out the door.

I rolled my eyes but everyone else followed them out the door.

"You know, I have really good stamina, but shopping is the one thing I cannot stand." I said.

Zach sat down behind me and I leaned into him. He started rubbing my shoulders. It was one of my few weaknesses.

"Don't worry, Cam, I know." Zach said chuckling.

He kissed my neck and I leaned back into him, completely relaxed.

"Love you, Cammie." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled lazily and whispered, "Love you too."

"Are you ready yet?" Zach asked me, sticking his head in my room.

"Almost. We have to keep up our covers until the party is over, which means I have to look perfect for Celia and her friends." I told him as I put on my eyeliner.

I was wearing a tight black mini skirt and a zigzag tank top that was purple, green, blue, and pink. I slipped on a pair of nude colored wedges and grabbed my bag.

As I got in the hall, Liz handed me a comms unit and I slipped it into my ear. She also gave me a necklace that had a tracker in it, just in case something unexpected happened.

"Wow," Zach smirked as everyone was filling into the hall. "You do look perfect. Did you put all your stuff in the car?"

"Yes. I checked my room again too, but I have everything." I told him. "You?"

Zach nodded. We had loaded everything into the cars to drive back to Langley after we grabbed Kent, so we wouldn't have to stop back at the hotel.

Liz and Jonas set up their computer monitors in a van, so we would all be close.

"Ready to party?" Zach asked me as he opened my door for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I was away for a week and there was no wifi so I couldn't update! The good part of that is that I had a lot of time to write, so I'm almost finished with the story! I'll update in a few days, or when we get to 255 reviews! So...<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =D**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Emily!" Celia shouted as Zach, Grant, Nick, and I got out of the CIA's Lexus. She handed each of us a red Solo cup. "I hope I see you later but I have to be a hostess now!"

"Okay! I'll find you later!" I told her.

Zach raised his eyebrow at me and sniffed the cup. "Alcohol?"

"Apparently thats what they drink at house parties." I told them.

Just then, Macey and Bex pulled up in a mini cooper. I nodded to them, but didn't say hi. We still had to keep up our covers.

"Ready to mingle?" I asked Zach as we got to the Kent's basement.

"Ready." Zach said smirking and put his arm around my waist. He kept his cup in his hand, as did I, but we didn't drink anything. We needed to keep our heads clear.

After several hours of everyone dancing, drinking, and partying, Zach and I slipped away to look for Kent. Our plan was for Macey, Bex, and Grant to grab Kent and for Zach, Nick, and I to look for proof of the Circle. Hopefully we'd be able to find the proof before Kent came home, otherwise we wouldn't have much proof besides Gilly's list.

"Should we go look around?" I whispered in Zach's ear, pretending to be drunk.

Zach chuckled and kissed me deeply, making it look like we were going off to find a private room for couple time to anyone watching.

We fake stumbled off, and went upstairs.

"Bookworm? We're heading to Kent's office. Is anyone in the hall or the office?" I whispered, turning on my comms unit.

"You're good Chameleon, all clear." Liz replied.

I gave a quick nod to Macey as we walked passed her in the hall, indicating we were heading to Kent's office. It was 11 o'clock, but Kent was scheduled to be home until 12 o'clock.

We got to Kent's office and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair, stuck it in the lock, and picked it in 14 seconds flat.

"Hot." Zach whispered as soon as I finished, and pushed the door open. He helped me to my feet and quickly shut the door behind us.

"Good job, Cammie." Jonas said through my comms unit.

I thanked him, and started scouring Kent's office for anything connecting him to the circle.

"Find anything yet?" Nick asked as he came through the door seven minutes later.

"Nothing over here." I told them as I looked through Kent's desk. I had picked the locks on all the desk draws, but all I had found was insurance papers.

"I found a small safe behind this family portrait." Zach said gesturing to a painting on the wall. "But the only things I found were legal documents and passports. All legal."

"So we have nothing." Nick said.

"Yes." I said glancing up at him.

For a second, I wanted to smack myself in the head. For my entire life, I'd been finding secret passageways where no one else could.

I got out of the chair and went over to examine the wall across from the door. The wall was an average, dry walled, wall. The only thing that looked out of place was the crown molding along the floor. It wrapped around the entire room, but there was more of a gap between the wall and the molding than in the rest of the room.

I went over to the wall and felt along the wall. There was definitely a passageway behind that wall, the trick was going to be getting it open. I tapped along the wall, and it was hollow, unlike an average wall.

"Liz," I whispered into my comms. "Does the wall across from the door seem suspicious in the floor plans? I think theres a passageway behind it, but I don't recall one in the plans."

"No nothing, there is an empty space though, so its possible theres something back there." Liz said after several seconds.

"Nick, Zach, come help me look for a key or an opening or a switch, or anything that could help us open up this wall." I told them, gesturing around.

I checked under the desk for switches, Zach looked behind all the photos in the room, hoping to find a switch.

Nick was randomly pulling books from the bookshelf, hoping one would activate the wall. It was cliche, but it turned out to be effective. Nick was just pulling _The Art of War_ off the shelf when the wall lift up into the ceiling.

"Got it." Nick said confidently.

"You should stay here and keep an eye out for anything, Cammie and I'll go look around." Zach said, pulling my hand down the passageway.

"I'm coming. Liz and Jonas have the live feeds and can tell us if anythings up. I'm coming." Nick said.

I nodded, he did find the passageway after all, so he followed us down.

The passage way was more of a room than a wall, so we went straight to the safe at the very back of the room.

"Stockholme 673, tough to crack, impossible to pick. Who wants the first try?" I asked, looking at the two boys standing next to me. "We need to be out of here in 25 minutes."

"You do it, Cammie. I'll track it, Nick will check the room for anything else we missed, and you can crack it." Zach said confidently.

"In 25 minutes or less?" I asked skeptically.

"Zach's right. You do it, Cammie." Nick said, already feeling the walls for sensors and hidden safes.

I got down to work, feeling the clicks at random intervals, until I finally got the pattern down to 37, 12,19, 24.

Zach kept track while I worked, and finally I put in the combo.

It clicked open, and Zach said, "19 minutes, 6 seconds. Not bad."

I ignored him despite the fact I knew he was joking. I pulled out the documents and handed them to Nick and Zach. I kept a few and went threw them quickly.

"These all point to him being part of the circle, if not him leading the whole operation." I told the guys while I stood up, ran to the door, and put the documents in my purse. "We should get out of here."

We quickly put everything back in its place and put The Art of War back on the shelf, and the wall dropped back into place.

"Clear?" I asked into my comms.

"All clear." Liz and Jonas said at the same time.

We pushed out of the office and locked it behind us.

"See you in a bit." I told Nick as he walked away in the opposite direction.

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye and Zach took my hand. We walked back to the party and said our good byes, claiming we wanted to head back to his house.

We went out to the Lexus and drove half a block until we got to the van. Liz, Jonas, Macey, Bex, and Nick were already there, so we pulled out the paper work and handed it to Liz. She quickly photo copied them, just in case they were compromised. She forwarded them to Langley and quickly got a response to intercept Kent and bring him in ASAP.

Bex got a devilish look on her face and said, "Ready?"

We split up and took up different positions around the house, staking it out until Kent got home. Nick, Liz, and Jonas stayed in the van to set up the holding area for Kent. Bex, Grant, Zach, Macey, and I spread out around the house and in the driveway, hoping we could catch Kent before he could get in the house and cause trouble.

12 minutes and 43 seconds later, Grant said into his comms unit, "Kent and his guards are home. They are pulling into the back driveway now. Hurry."

I sprinted from my post behind the tree at the front driveway, towards Grant. Hopefully everyone else was headed there now, including Liz and her van.

I was the first to get there, but I could see Bex rounding the corner, but Kent was already getting out of the car. We needed to attack now.

Grant was thinking the same thing. "Lets go in. Chameleon and I are going in. Cut the security feed Jonas."

"Okay, you're good." Jonas said 6 seconds later.

Bex didn't even stop, instead she just kept running, and Grant and I joined her. We sprinted to the guards and attacked. There were 3 guards on him, not to mention that Kent himself was an excellent fighter, so we would need Macey and Zach to get here soon.

I took Kent while Grant and bex took on the 3 guards by themselves.

I stepped toward him, but he pulled out a gun. Have I mentioned how much I hate guns? By the time you need one, it's already to late for you to do much. Instead on freezing, though, I charged the gun like I was trained to. I wove around and knocked it from his hands before he could even click the safety off. I kicked it into the garden so that he couldn't retrieve it, so it was now an even fight.

I rammed into him, hoping I could slap a napotine patch on him and be done with it, but unfortunately we collided so hard that we tumbled along the hard asphalt. Now it was just a test of speed and strength, and we seemed evenly matched.

I attempted to kick his legs out from under him, but he jumped in time and swiftly punched me in the gut. My adrenaline didn't let me feel the pain, so I retaliated quickly and landed a perfect double cross to his chin. He winced, but he kept going.

I saw Macey join the fight and attack the 3rd guard, and I saw a glimpse of Zach running towards us, coming to help.

I attempted to hit him again in his chin where I could swear I heard a snap, but he blocked it. Then something happened that I least expected.

Kent got the upper hand.

He shoved me in the chest and quickly swept my legs out from under me, hitting me into the driveway.

I was dazed after hitting my head hard, so Kent took the opportunity to put his hand around my neck. He didn't squeeze, though, instead he tried to hold me down while he rummaged in his pocket for something.

His brief distraction let me attempt to shift my weight and try to flip him off me, but he countered his weight at the same time. I dug into my belt and grabbed a knife. I tried to stab him in the side of his stomach, but I froze.

Kent had a handgun held to my forehead with his finger on the trigger. All he needed to do was squeeze, and I'd be dead.

But he never got the chance.

Kent was suddenly thrown back, his libs flailing weakly. He landed with a thud, and I tried to get up, but Zach yelled to me, "Stay down Cammie. Your hurt."

I did what he said. My adrenaline was dissipating and I was starting to feel my head injury more.

From what I could see, Zach had grabbed my knife from the ground and stabbed Kent in the leg. He also slapped a Neptune patch on him for good measure, but Kent had already passed out from his injuries.

I could also make out the other guards on the ground and Bex, Grant, and Macey dragging them all to the van for them to be interrogated back at Langley.

Nick tying them up in the van and checking their pulses.

I think I passed out for a minute, because the next thing I knew Zach and Bex were leaning over me, shaking my shoulders.

"Cammie! Cammie! You need to stay awake." Bex said, trying to sound calm.

"Can she hear us?" Zach asked.

"If she's close to consciousness then yes." Liz said.

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing the worry in their voices. "I think I hit my head again."

"Yes, I think you did too." Zach said, lifting me up and carrying me to the Lexus.

I tried to protest but my head was throbbing to much.

Zach put me in the back and told Macey to, "Sit next to me and make sure Cammie stays awake."

I was awake the whole ride, with Macey talking to me, but I zoned out her voice and just stared ahead of me. The next thing I knew I was waking up to a doctor checking my vitals and my mom, Bex, Liz, and Zach sitting next to my bed sleeping.

Liz was the first to wake up.

"How are you feeling Cam? The doctors said you hit your head pretty hard but you should be fine in a few days, they just want to monitor you for a few more hours until they are sure. We're in the CIA hospital at Langley and you're going to have to be debriefed soon."

I nodded. My head was definitely hurting less, but I could feel the bump on the back of my skull.

"Is everyone else alright? Did anyone get hurt?" I asked her.

"Yes, we all had out checkups. Grant had a bruised kidney but he's almost healed already. Bex had a laceration on her arm but she was stitched up and everyone else is fine." Liz said as everyone else started waking up.

By the time I was checked out of the hospital, I had already been debriefed and learned that Kent and his body guards had been taken into custody.

The ride back to the Gallagher Academy was not very long, but I was already feeling better after the medicine the CIA gave me. When we stepped into the mansion with Zach's arm around my shoulder, Tina Walters immediately assaulted us.

"Cammie! How are you? Where have you been? I've been asking around but all your mom and the teachers would say was that its classified!" Tina said.

"Yes its classified Tina. Sorry." Zach said, attempting to cut her off before she got going.

"Okay then I shouldn't ask more, but I wasn't sure if anyone had told you yet."

"Told me what?" I asked, curious now.

"You know how I petitioned for a prom? Well I got your mom to agree! Its a junior and senior prom and the Blackthorn boys were invited. They are flying in tonight and the prom is the night after tomorrow!" Tina said squealing.

"OMYGOSH!" Liz, Bex, and Macey squeeled together.

All I could think was that they were going to force me into something uncomfortable, and most likely shiny.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY I'M SO LAME.<strong>

**I TRIED TO MAKE UP FOR IT BY MAKING THIS CHAP SUPER LONG, BUT I'M SORRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
